DX girl
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: A girl name Gina comes into World Wrestling entertainment, she is a valet for DX but she also wrestlers. Read the story and find out more.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I thought I would try a different direction. So I hope you like this story here it is!**_

Gina was new to the WWE business she had just signed her contract last week, and would be debuting tonight on this weeks Raw. As she sat in a conference with Vince McMahon, she would be told today how she was going to be introduced and such.

"Ms. Roberts, as you know you will be debuting tonight. You are going to be introduced as a valet for Degeneration X." Vince said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. McMahon." Gina said and was about to get up from her seat.

"Hold on wouldn't you like to meet them?" He asked

"Sure." Gina said but on the inside her stomach was doing flips, she was a big fan of them.

"Ms. Tanner please send Paul and Michael."

They both walked through the door a minute later, with a smile on there face when they saw who they would be working with. She had dark brown hair and green eyes, her tan skin brought her eyes out even more.

"Hello, I'm Gina Roberts." She said with a smile offering her hand for them to shake, which they did.

"Nice to meet you." Paul said as all three of them smiled.

"Alright, now that you three have met this is how it's going down for tonight." Vince started as he explained everything they would be doing on raw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night.

Gina was stretching out in the dressing room she was sharing with her partners, she was wearing a long sleeved DX shirt but the shirt was cut in half so her lean stomach was showing. Her hair was down and straightened out and she had on jean shorts, pretty much a female version of DX.

Paul and Michael came into the room wearing there jeans and DX shirts.

"Looks like we are all matching." Paul said in a girly voice.

Gina looked up and laughed a little bit at his joke.

"You nervous kid?" Michael asked

"A bit, but who wouldn't be on there first night?" Gina said offering a small smile his way.

"So what is your wrestling name going to be?" Paul asked

"It's going to be the same as my real name." Gina said as she got off the floor finished with her stretches.

"DX, Gina you're on in 5." A stage crew member said before closing the door.

"Are you ready?" Paul asked with a smile at the irony.

"Yeah." Gina said

"No, I said are you ready!" Paul asked

"YEAH!" Gina said laughing.

"Alright let's go then." Michael said opening the door.

"Ladies first." He said with a smile

"Thanks." Gina said walking out the door.

Walking down the hallway Gina tried to shake the nerves away, making it to behind the curtain they heard RAW starting the pyros making Gina jump a bit.

The guys laughed before Michael said

"You'll get use to it."

Gina smiled as her cheeks reddened from embarrassment.

They heard Vince McMahon talking about DX, when one of the crew members gave them there cue.

**There music blasted through the arena as Triple H and Shawn came out, with Vince, Stephanie, and Shane out in the ring with a ticked off look on there faces.**

"**Vince and Shane we are so glad that the salad tossed, cock lover and his son are back." Triple H said pausing as the crowd laughed and screamed.**

"**And Stephanie glad to see you are back, and already starting to 'diss' us. I see you still have some pregnancy weight on you might want to work on that." Triple H said before winking at her. The McMahon's looked at each other pissed off before turning to DX again, daring them to say something else.**

"**But tips on weight and talking about cock lovers is not what we came out here for. No, we came out here to introduce someone." Shawn said as he and Triple H turned towards the ramp with a smile.**

**There music came on as Gina walked out, the guys in the arena were howling as they saw her. Walking up to them before stepping into the middle of them then looking out at the crowd.**

"**This ladies and gentlemen is our newest member of Degeneration X Gina! And if you're not down with that we've got two words for ya!" Triple H said **

"**Suck it!" DX and the crowd said, there music came on and they walked backstage.**

"Oh my god that was awesome, I can't wait till later." Gina said jumping up and down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina was walking backstage by herself; she wanted to take in her environment.

Finding a chair that wasn't being used she sat down and put on her headphones, a few minutes later she saw John Cena come up to her taking a seat next to her.

"Hi." She said smiling at him.

"Hey, your Gina right?" John asked smiling at her.

"Yup nice to meet you." Gina said shaking his hand

"So how long have you trained?" John asked with one of his killer smiles.

"About 7 years, started when I was 15." Gina said with a smile.

"That's a long time well I have to get going, but I will see ya around." John said before getting up and walking towards the curtain.

"I sure hope so." Gina said to herself with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DX's music blasted through out the arena, as Gina along with Triple H and Shawn came out.**

"**And now weighing in at 114 pounds from Stockton California, accompanied by DX…GINA!" Lillian said **

**Walking down to the ring as Triple H and Shawn walked up the steal steps, Gina flipped over the top rope, and with Gina in the middle all three of them did the DX symbol.**

"**And her opponent from Richmond Virginia Mickie James." Lillian said as Mickie came out to the ring.**

**As the guys waited on the outside of the ring, the bell rung.**

**Gina locked up with Mickie, Mickie broke it with a elbow to the ribs causing Gina to fall. Picking Gina up Mickie swung her into the ropes, about to attempt a round house kick Gina grabbed her foot and did a boston crab. Mickie crawled to the ropes, but Gina pulled her away before she could reach it making the crowd cheer.**

**Mickie used her other foot to kick out of the move, wearily getting up Gina ran to the ropes bouncing off and did a double axle handle onto Mickie's mid section, falling to the floor Gina took the opportunity to go for a pin.**

"**1….2…." The referee got to a 2 count before Mickie put her shoulder up.**

**Gina got up furious and did a standing moonsault onto Mickie's chest, going for the pin again.**

"**1…2...3!" The referee said before telling them to ring the bell, Triple H and Shawn slid into the ring taking her hands and raising her hands.**

"**And the winner of this match GINA!" Lillian said before the referee took her hand and raised it to make it official.**

**Gina smiled before offering a hand to Mickie and helping her up into a hug.**

"**Well king, this girl has talent and shows sports man ship. I like her already and it seems a lot of other people do too." J.R. said **

"**I know I like her." King said with one of his cocky grins.**

_Alright guys, hope you liked this chapter should I continue? Please review oh and also I want to pair her with a guy so when you review please put 1. For Jeff Hardy, 2. John Cena, or 3. For Randy Orton. Ok thanks bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys it seems like you want Jeff Hardy as her romancer, so that is just what you will get :). I hope this chapter goes as well as the first one. Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina and Deborah or other wise stated._**

"Oh my god that was the best!" Gina said with a huge smile

"You did really good out there." Paul said with a smile as they all packed up there clothes.

"Thanks, hey are you staying at the Marriott hotel?" She asked as they started to walk out the door.

"Yeah what room are you in?" Michael asked

"Room 456" Gina said

"Oh, we aren't by you. But you will be sharing it with a wrestler." Michael said

"Alright stay by us; it's going to be hectic out here." Paul said as they both grabbed her hands.

"Oh my god it's DX!" Screamed a few fans.

Within a minute a lot of people mostly girls were surrounding them.

"Hi, I know you just debuted tonight but I'm already a fan. Can I have your autograph?" A girl asked

"Sure." Gina said smiling as she took the paper and signed it.

"Here you go." Gina said handing back to her.

"Thank you." The girl said with a huge smile

"No problem." Gina said with a smile.

A few minutes later they all excused themselves and went to the parking lot.

"I guess I will see you guys later, I had a lot of fun today especially with you two." Gina said offering them hugs which they both accepted.

"See ya later." Michael and Paul said

"Bye." Gina said and got into her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Driving on the highway she was figuring where she had to go, after driving around for about 45 minutes she found it.

Lugging her bag behind her she got to the receptionist desk.

"Hi, Gina Roberts." She said

"Ah yes, room 456 here is your room key." The mid-aged women said handing it to her.

"Thank you." Gina said and went to find her room.

"Room 450, 451, 452, 453, 454, 455, oh here it is." Gina said to herself before unlocking the door and walking in.

"Hm I wonder who I'm sharing this with." Gina thought to herself after seeing some bags on one of the beds.

Her thoughts were answered when the person walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh, you must be my room mate. Jeff Hardy and you are?" Jeff asked with a small smile.

"Gina Roberts nice to meet you." Gina said shaking his hand.

"Ah yes the rookie, you are pretty good out there." Jeff said

"Thanks so are you I've watched wrestling for a while, can't deny that you are an inspiration." Gina said trying to not sound like a crazed fan.

"Wow thank you so much that means a lot to me when I hear something like that." Jeff said with a huge smile.

Smiling back at him she put her stuff on her bed.

"No problem I don't lie about stuff, I call them as I see them." Gina said offering a smile his way.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm dead tired. Maybe in the morning we can go get breakfast?" Jeff asked

"Sure night." Gina said as he turned off the light and she went into the bathroom.

After getting changed Gina came back out seeing Jeff asleep, she couldn't help but feel butterflies creep up in her stomach.

"What the heck? I just met him and I already have feelings for him." Gina thought to herself before getting into her bed and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina woke up the next morning from hearing some commotion in the room, opening her eyes she saw Jeff looking for something. As he went to go to the bathroom he tripped over his bag, Gina couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you ok over there?" Gina asked still laughing.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jeff said with his face still on the floor, trying to hide the red that filled his cheeks.

After Jeff went into the bathroom, Gina sighed to herself before getting out of bed.

Hearing the shower starting up, Gina decided she could wait to take a shower and went out of the room.

"Hey Gina." Someone said. Turning around she saw Mickie

"Oh hey girl, what's up?" Gina asked

"Nothing just got up; I heard you are sharing a room with Jeff." Mickie said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah he seems, kind of shy but nice. Ya know?" Gina asked trying to get her point across

"Yup he opens up to people more once he gets to know them." Mickie said smiling

"Is he single?" Gina asked suddenly not even knowing herself why she asked that.

"Um well sorta." Mickie said

"What ya mean?" Gina asked as she felt like her heart had just been ripped out and stomped on.

"I'm just kidding, yeah he is. Why do you like him?" Mickie asked chuckling.

"To be honest I think I do, I got mixed emotions. I mean I just met the guy." Gina said not sure of herself.

"True well get to know him a little bit more, ya don't want to end up in a bad relationship." Mickie said

"That's a very good point; alright well I'm going to go back to my room." Gina said waving good bye and walking the other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon Gina arrived back at her room, not thinking Jeff would be out of the shower yet she unlocked the door. As soon as she opened the door she was met with a naked Jeff Hardy.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Gina said covering her eyes.

Jeff laughed before walking back into the bathroom, hearing the door click shut she un-covered her eyes.

"Wow he isn't bad naked." Gina thought as a smirk appeared on her face.

A few minutes later the door opened reveling a now clothed Jeff Hardy.

"Sorry about before, that was embarrassing." Gina said

"Don't be, doesn't bother me that much." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm going to get changed, you want to get breakfast?" Gina asked switching the situation.

"Sure." Jeff said with a smile

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a half an hour Gina came out dressed and ready to go.

"So where you want to go?" Gina asked as Jeff looked up at her since she first came out.

"Damn she is fine." Jeff thought to himself before answering her.

"Doesn't matter, you choose." Jeff said

"Hm McDonald's?" Gina said

"Alright let's go then." Jeff said grabbing his wallet and the keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina and Jeff were talking as they were eating there breakfast getting to know each other.

"So you have a twin sister?" Jeff asked

"Yeah her name is Deborah." Gina said with a smile (A/n: Lol that is the name of my sister and she is my twin.)

"Cool." Jeff said with a smile.

"I guess I miss her, hopefully I can see her soon." Gina said sadness evident in her voice.

"Aw, yeah I miss Matt it sucks being on different shows." Jeff said fiddling with his food.

After they finished there breakfast they went back to there hotel room.

"That was fun; we should do that again sometime." Jeff said with a smile.

Gina bit her lip then did what her mind told her to, she kissed him right on the lips.

At first Jeff was surprised but started to kiss her back, slowly she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist moving her closer to him. After a few minutes they let go.

"I…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Gina said breathing heavily.

"Don't be I liked it." Jeff said smiling as he looked at her.

_Alright guys, I hope I didn't move to fast with the romance did I? Well hope you liked the chapter please review ok? Thanks love ya guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews! I can see a lot of you didn't think I rushed it, this chapter might shock ya a bit in some way at the beginning….. Anyways on with the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina unless other wise stated.**_

"_I…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Gina said breathing heavily._

"_Don't be I liked it." Jeff said smiling as he looked at her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina woke up in shock as she looked around in the small amount of sunshine coming through the window, seeing Jeff still asleep in the bed across from her.

"Damn it, I just had to wake up from that." Gina thought and mentally kicked herself.

"Maybe this means something is going to happen." Gina thought before laying her head back waiting for sleep to take over her.

A few hours later Gina woke up seeing Jeff in his bed dressed in day clothes drawing.

"Morning." Gina said stretching out

"Oh hey." Jeff said before going back to drawing.

"When you get up, it's only 9." Gina said getting out of the bed, looking for some clothes to get changed into.

"About 7:30 I guess, you know you snore." Jeff said chuckling.

"Oh shit I do? That's embarrassing." Gina said

"It's no big deal, besides you don't snore that loud." Jeff said

"In fact it's really cute." Jeff thought to himself.

"So do you want to go out for breakfast in a bit?" Gina asked

"Um sure." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright be out soon." Gina said before closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later Gina came out in tight jeans and a light pink tank top, her hair in its natural loose curls.

"Ready to go?" She asked

"Yup." Jeff said

"You mind if we go to the lobby, they serve breakfast down there." Gina said

"No I don't mind let's go." Jeff said with a smile

Walking out the door allowing Gina to go first. They soon arrived at the lobby after getting there food they found a free table and sat down.

"So tell me about yourself." Jeff said

"Yeah if that wasn't the cheesiest line ever Jeff." He thought to himself.

Gina chuckled before starting to give info about herself.

"Well, I started my wrestling training 7 years ago when I was 15 years old, I have a twin sister named Deborah, I use to model, I like to read poetry but when it comes to writing it I suck." Gina said smiling.

"A twin sister that's cool." Jeff said offering a smile back at her.

"I guess, so what about you." Gina said taking a bite of her muffin.

"I like to paint, write poetry, I have a brother named Matt he is older by a couple of years, me and him along with some of our friends do this online show called the hardy show. Hm what else, I think that's about it for now. Oh! I love to do dirt biking." Jeff said

"Very cool, sound's like your life is a lot more fun and exciting then mine." Gina said with a smirk.

"It's a modest life." Jeff said winking at her before chuckling.

"So are you going to be going to the gym today, I might be going later thought you might want to come." Gina said hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Jeff said

"Great, what time is good for you?" Gina asked

"How about right now?" Jeff asked with a grin.

"Don't see why not, let me just get changed." Gina said throwing out her garbage as they walked back up to there room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting changed they headed towards the gym that was located past the lobby to the right.

"Hey Mickie." Gina said as Mickie looked over at her and smiling.

"Hey girl, Jeff." Mickie said

"Hello." Jeff said

"You want to go wrestle?" Gina asked the both of them

"Wrestle a lady, sorry but that's not fair." Jeff said

Gina and Mickie rolled there eyes, looking around Gina saw Randy Orton.

"Hey Randy is it? Come over here." She said

Randy turned around and smirked when he saw the girls there.

"Hello." Randy said trying to be seductive.

"Hi, ok do you want to do a tag team match?" Gina asked

"Sure." Randy said

"Ok but here is the rules, since Mr. Hardy over here thinks it isn't right to a fight a women. If you tag in your female partner, I have to go in." Gina explained

"Alright, let's go." Randy said smirking at her.

"Ok, you guys want to go first or us?" Mickie asked

"Ladies first." Jeff said chuckling.

**_Gina and Mickie locked up, Mickie did a kick to the shin which Gina let go from the pain. Mickie swiped her foot to Gina's ankle making her fall_**, **_Gina grabbed onto the ropes and as Mickie tried to pull her away from it Gina used her other leg and did a reverse mule kick like Jeff would do. After that Gina flipped her self over the top rope then climbed the turn buckle, she jumped off the top rope and did a frog splash onto Mickie but Mickie put her leg up getting Gina in the ribs. Mickie picked her up and did her finisher called the Mickie-DT. Gina took a second to recover before dragging herself over to Jeff and tagging him in. _**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, that was so much fun." Gina said

"Yeah you and me should wrestle again sometime, alone if you get me." Randy said with his signature smirk and then winked at her.

"Yeah maybe in another life time." Gina thought but just settled with a small smile before turning away and rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room." Gina said

"Mind if I tag along?" Randy asked

"Sorry I have plans; with Mickie we are going to watch a movie." Gina said eyeing Mickie begging her to play along.

"Oh right! Ok let's go, see you guys later." Mickie said before walking off with Gina giggling because there fib worked.

"He will never give up will he?" Gina asked

"Probably not, I think Jeff likes you." Mickie said nudging her in the ribs playfully.

"That reminds me! Last night I had this dream that I kissed him, it felt so real." Gina said

"Aw someone has a crush." The crazy brunette said

"It's weird; before I went to sleep he was already in bed fast asleep. Anyway when I saw him I felt butterflies in my stomach, I feel that way when ever I see him." Gina admitted

"Aw you should tell him how you feel, it's obvious you like him girl." Mickie said as they stepped off the elevator.

"Maybe come on let's go watch a movie." Gina said grabbing Mickie's arm.

_Alright guys, I'm going to leave it at that. I'm sorry I have been updating so slowly just really am not in the writing mood, sometimes I am though ya know what I mean? Ok well hope you liked it please review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you want to see anyone in the story pm me I'm open for suggestions :). I don't own anyone or anything except for Gina, oh and Elizabeth ****Catella is red hot fired rose idea , so technically I don't own her….**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that movie was gross; I didn't need to see that." Mickie said

"Oh get over it; you know cutting someone's arm off is cool." Gina said sarcastically.

"You got a sick mind girl." Mickie said seriously but then laughed.

Someone knocked on the door, Gina looked at Mickie before walking over to it.

"Hey." Randy said

"Hi." Gina said hoping he would go away.

"Mind if I come in?" Randy asked with a smirk.

"Uh…" Gina couldn't finish because Randy just let himself in.

"Oh, hi Mickie." Randy said

"Hello Randy." Mickie said before looking at Gina and raising an eyebrow.

"So where were we, oh right so Mickie ya know the pill kills cramps so maybe you should get that." Gina said hoping to freak Randy out.

"Hm ok I'll take that in to consideration." Mickie said catching on to the little game.

"Whoa! I'm out of here, Gina call me later. Here is my number." Randy said handing her a piece of paper.

"Bye." Gina said closing the door

"God he will never give up will he?" Gina asked.

"Nope never will, usually girls want him but obviously you don't. He can't stand that so he will just keep pestering till you go on a date or something." Mickie said

They turned around hearing the door open and in walked Jeff.

"Oh hi." Gina said giving him a flirty smile

"Hey." Jeff said smiling back at her.

"Well look at the time, I'm almost late for my er appointment at the um arena? Yeah the arena. Bye guys." Mickie said before going out the door.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked with a confused look on his face.

"Dunno." Gina said before thinking of what Mickie said before.

"_You should tell him how you feel, its obvious you like him."_

"Jeff I um have something to tell you." Gina said biting her lip.

"What is it?" Jeff asked

"I, I like you." Gina said in a whisper Jeff couldn't hear her.

"What?" Jeff asked with a confused look on his face.

"I said." Gina took a deep breath before continuing.

"I like you."

Jeff was silent for a minute, putting a hand through his multi-colored hair he looked back at her.

"Are you asking me out?" Jeff asked

"Sorta." Gina said getting ready to be rejected.

"Then I accept." Jeff said smirking at her.

Gina looked up at him before asking him a question.

"Can I kiss you?" Gina asked

Jeff laughed before leaning down and kissing her on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist.

"This is just like my dream, only better." Gina thought as she kissed him.

Soon they needed air and let go.

"That was nice." Jeff said

Gina smiled at him.

"Do you want to go downstairs and get dinner?" Jeff asked

"Sure, let me just go freshen up." Gina said before kissing him on lips quickly then going into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Gina did a squealed quietly, she put on light pink lip gloss and put some light purple eye shadow then brushed hair out. Coming out of the bathroom Jeff was sitting on his bed.

"Why does this feel so right, yet so wrong?" Gina thought to herself.

"You ready to go?" Jeff asked

"I guess." Gina said smiling at him

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out in the hallway, they bumped into Randy.

"Uh oh." Gina thought.

"Gina." Randy said before walking off

"What was that about?" Jeff asked

"He kept trying to hit on me, kept figuring away to get rid of him but he wouldn't leave me alone. Hopefully now that he sees me with you he will leave me alone." Gina said rolling her eyes.

"That's Randy for you." Jeff said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat down in the diner waiting for there waitress to come.

"Hi, what would you like to eat ma'am?" She asked

"Oh, I'll take a salad and a veggie burger" Gina said politely.

"And for you sir?" She asked in a flirty tone to which Gina was not happy about.

"Cheeseburger and fries please." Jeff said

Soon the girl walked away as Gina glared at her before turning back to him.

"If I didn't know better I would think she is flirting with you." Gina said

"Aw ya don't have anything to worry about, she isn't my type." Jeff said with a smile that could make any girl melt.

Gina smiled before giving him a quick kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating there dinner it was already 10 and tomorrow the RAW superstars had a meeting.

"Well, night." Gina said with a smile before getting into her bed.

"And where do you think you are going?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrow.

"To sleep." Gina said

"So you are going to leave me alone in this bed, I see how it is." Jeff said faking a cry.

Gina giggled before getting into bed with him.

"Now can I go to sleep?" Gina asked

"Yes, just don't snore." Jeff said jokingly.

Gina looked at him before cracking a smile and moved close to her new boyfriend.

Gina woke up the next morning, she felt arms around her forgetting for a minute she looked over to see Jeff sleeping with a small smile on his face. Gina couldn't help but giggle a bit before kissing him on the lips, he opened he his eyes and smiled at her.

"Morning." Gina said

"Morning, can you wake me up like that everyday?" Jeff asked with a grin

"If you want." Gina said before getting out of the bed and stretching out.

Grabbing her clothes and make-up Gina went into the bathroom.

After taking a shower Gina did her make-up and put on a Degeneration X tank top she got the other night and light blue tight jeans.

"What time do we have to be at the arena?" Gina asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"In about an hour, I'm going to go take a shower." Jeff announced going into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting ready they went out to Jeff's car.

"I wonder why we have to go today; usually Vince has us go at the end of each month. Unless there is a new wrestler." Jeff said concentrating on the road.

"Maybe he just missed us." Gina said sarcastically.

"Probably." Jeff said laughing

"I'm going to put the radio on, is that ok?" Gina asked

"Be my guest." Jeff said

Searching through the stations Gina finally found a song she actually could stand.

"Sweet I love this song!" Gina said and started to sing to Cascada's song Bad Boy.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh when he saw her start to dance in her seat.

"I suck at dancing, get use to it." Gina said chuckling

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon they arrived at the meeting.

"Thank you for taking the time to come out today, I know we usually do this one a month but we have a young lady who is going to be starting next Monday." Vince said and turned towards the door as did everyone else.

"This is Elizabeth Catella." Vince said and Gina's eyes went wide

"Lizzie!" Gina asked as eyes darted towards her.

_Ok, well this chapter is done for now. He he I left it at a cliff hanger :). Please review it I'd appreciate it very much :D. Alright love ya guys!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, looks like you are all waiting for an update lol. So here it is! Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina and part of Elizabeth.

"_Thank you for taking the time to come out today, I know we usually do this one a month but we have a young lady who is going to be starting next Monday." Vince said and turned towards the door as did everyone else._

"_This is Elizabeth Catella." Vince said and Gina's eyes went wide_

"_Lizzie!" Gina asked as eyes darted towards her._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth looked up and saw who it was that called her, she grinned and ran towards Gina before hugging her.

"Oh my god! Gina I haven't seen you in like forever!" Elizabeth said

"Ladies, can we please wait for the reunion till after the meeting." Vince said politely.

"Sorry." They both said before giggling.

"As I was saying, this is Elizabeth she will be starting next Monday. Elizabeth you will be working with Carlito." Vince said

Carlito looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She had hazel eyes, black hair, a killer smile and had on a light powder blue spaghetti strap shirt and a black mini skirt.

"Onto other business, the creative team has worked on all of your scripts for next Monday. Please pick them up on your way out by the table." Vince said before pointing to the table showing them where it is.

"Any questions?" Vince asked

No one answered so he said he was done and that they could leave.

"This is awesome I can't believe you are here girl, you look so different!" Gina said with a huge smile.

"So do you and oh my god Carlito is fine." Elizabeth said as they both giggled again.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Jeff asked

Elizabeth looked at Jeff and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Oh right. Liz this is Jeff my boyfriend." Gina said with a sly grin.

Liz smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jeff." Liz said

They grabbed there scripts and some of the wrestlers decided to have a run through.

Gina looked for Paul and Michael luckily she found them.

"Hey guys, you want to practice for the match we have?" Gina asked

They turned around and smiled when they saw her.

"Sure." They said as they walked towards the ring, Liz and Jeff followed so they could practice there matches as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After practicing for there matches they called it a day.

"Girl you are so good in the ring." Gina said smiling at her best friend

"So do you, and oh my god your boyfriend is so hot." Elizabeth said

"I know." Gina said grinning

"Hey you guys want to hang out; I really got nothing else to do." Elizabeth said adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Sure, you want to come with us Jeff?" Gina asked her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you would want me around? I mean you guys haven't seen each other in a while." Jeff said not wanting to intrude.

"Really we want ya to come." Liz said

"Please." Gina said as they both gave him puppy faces.

"Alright, I can't stand it when two girls give me the puppy face it's my weakness." Jeff said chuckling.

"Sweet alright where you guys want to go?" Liz asked

"Movies! I want to go see Jackass 2." Gina said with a smile

"Ok let's go then." Liz said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the movies, bad move for Jeff and Gina they were already noticed as soon as they got in there well mostly Jeff.

"Alright now that, that is over lets go get some seats." Gina said grabbing her boyfriend and her best friend hands.

"Oh my god, what were they thinking when they did that!" Liz asked as they did the snake and "mouse" skit.

Gina was trying to control her laughter, especially when she saw the painful look on Jeff's face from just watching it happen.

Gina and Liz started to laugh there heads off when they saw Steve-o get hit in the man hood by the bull.(A/n: I'm just going by what I saw on commercials…I couldn't get in when I tried to go see it gr.)

Everyone turned to look at them as if telling them to shut up, they covered there mouths and lowered there heads.

After the movie was over Liz looked over to see Jeff and Gina making out, rolling her eyes she pushed Gina's arm.

"Hey!" Gina whined

"Get a room." Liz said before chuckling.

Jeff and Gina looked at each other before smiling.

"Oh god I wasn't serious, you better not tell me what happens like with Billy." Liz said and laughed seeing the wide-eyed look Gina had.

"Lizzie! I told you never to tell anyone about that, it was my first time I was excited." Gina said covering her face from embarrassment.

Jeff and Elizabeth were laughing at the way Gina was reacting.

"It's ok Gina I mean who doesn't call right after they did it for there first time, with the guy still in your bedroom." Liz said only causing Gina further embarrassment as they walked out into the brisk night air.

"Elizabeth! Ugh thanks for embarrassing me." Gina said pushing her friend a bit, semi-seriously.

"Ya know I love you!" Liz said grinning at her friend.

"Did you really do that?" Jeff asked rather amused at the way they were acting.

"Why don't ya ask miss blabber mouth over there." Gina said pointing to Liz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright I will see ya later Liz, let's meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast. I gave you my number right?" Gina asked

"Yup alright see you guys later." Liz said hugging the both of them before going the over way.

"I'm getting changed then going to bed I'm so freaking tired." Gina said grabbing short short's and an old tank top.

After getting changed Gina saw Jeff in his bed, not asleep though she got in with him and put her head on his bare chest.

"Night baby." Gina said before leaning up and kissing him on the lips then going to sleep.

_Alright it's done for now :). I hope you guys liked it, please review it. I'm also open to suggestions or if you want to be in the story. Love ya guys and thanks for reading my story!_


	6. Chapter 6

Alright here is the next chapter you guys, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. High school, senior year ya know how it is. I didn't get many reviews in the last chapter, do you guys hate it:( Anyway; disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina and half of Elizabeth. Also! I think I'm just going to go by what is happening on RAW, it works out better don't ya think?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina woke up and felt like someone was watching her; she looked up and saw Jeff looking down at her smiling.

"Oh morning." She said before yawing and stretching out.

"Morning baby, you are so cute when you sleep." Jeff said with a grin.

Gina looked at him before smiling, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Gina asked

"Hey girl, it's Liz." She said cheerfully.

"Oh hey so you up for breakfast?" Gina said getting out of the bed and going to her bag looking for clothes.

"Sure what time?" Liz asked

"Hm about half an hour?" Gina asked

"Alright meet ya at your room, bye." Liz said

"Bye." Gina said hanging up

Gina walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower, she didn't hear Jeff come into the bathroom sneakily then flush the toilet knowing what it would do. As a ran out of the bathroom he heard her scream, not thinking running out with nothing covering her body it was all part of his little plan.

Jeff looked at her and smiled widely.

"Jeff you did that didn't you!" Gina asked before looking down and realizing she was naked as she tried to cover her body up.

"Did what?" Jeff asked innocently

Gina glared at him before turning around as Jeff whistled, covering her back she ran into the bathroom slamming the door.

About 10 minutes later the water stopped and Jeff heard a blow dryer going.

Soon Gina came out dressed in flair jeans and a tight half shirt that had long sleeves and a hood.

"Oh you had to get dressed." Jeff whined as Gina chuckled and rolled her eyes.

There was a knock at the door, Gina walked over and opened to see Liz there in a short sleeved shirt and a mini skirt with fish net stockings.

"Why are you girls all dressed up for just breakfast?" Jeff asked

"Because we are girls, duh." They both said before looking at each other and laughing.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something else but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Well I'll see ya later Jeff." Gina said before kissing him on the lips and grabbing her purse.

"Bye." Jeff said with a sly grin, giggling Gina closed the door behind her.

While Gina and Liz were eating they didn't know that someone was watching them, especially Gina.

"You will be mine soon enough Gina." Randy said quietly before walking away.

"So Jeff has a match for the Inter-continental championship next week, I hope he wins it he does deserve it." Gina said taking a sip of her orange juice.

"He sure does I hope he wins as well, and I hope I don't make a fool of myself out there." Liz said

"You'll do fine but you and me so have to pick each others outfits like we use to do, that was always so much fun." Gina said with a small smile.

"Hey Gina." Michael called out as Gina turned around to see who was calling her.

"Oh hey Mike, can I call ya Mike?" Gina asked with one of her killer smiles.

"Sure ya can, you are Elizabeth right?" Michael asked

"Yup but you can call me Liz if ya want, everyone else does." Liz said giggling

"Alright Liz, well thought I'd say hey and welcome to the WWE family Liz." Michael said before getting up.

"Bye." Both the girls said

"See ya later." He said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next week, Monday late afternoon.

"Gina, Jeff let's get going." Liz said knocking on there door.

Jeff opened the door allowing Liz into the room, before saying that Gina would be out in a minute.

"Alright I'm ready to go, you excited Lizzie?" Gina asked as Jeff and her grabbed there bags.

"Hell yeah!" Liz said

Gina smiled as they walked out into Liz's rental car.

"Alright here are the rules, especially for you Ms. Gina! No mooning, flashing or jumping around in the backseat, got it?" Elizabeth said

"Yes ma'am." Jeff and Gina said doing a salute like in the army.

"Alright let's go." Liz said before they all slid into there seats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the arena.

"Well only a few minutes before raw starts, you and carlito are on fourth tonight right?" Gina asked stretching out.

"Yup, I love the outfit you choose for me it's so cute." Liz said referring to the cut up Carlito shirt that was the perfect fit for her body and the knee cap length black skirt.

"No problem, but not as much as I love what you did with mine." Gina said showing her tight jeans and DX t-shirt cut up half way with bright green fish nets covering her abs.

"Gina you are up, Paul and Michael are by the curtain." A backstage member said

"Alright thanks, well Lizzie I will see ya in a little bit. But just incase I don't good luck out there." Gina said hugging her best friend then walking out her high heels making a sound as she walked down the hall.

"Hey guys." Gina said walking up to them

"Hey, you look nice." Paul said

"Aw thanks my best bud helped me out." Gina said as **there music went on; the crowd went wild as they all stepped out with Gina in the middle. Walking down to the crowd as they shook some hands before stepping into the ring.**

"**Are you ready?" Triple H asked after the crowd quieted down.**

"**YEAH!" they all screamed**

"**No, I said are…you…ready!" He screamed**

"**Then let's get ready to SUCK IT!" Triple H said as all three members did the DX chop.**

**Coach's music came on as the crowed booed.**

"**DX, Gina you will be in a Texas tornado match. You see you don't run this show, Mr. McMahon does. But since he is out for a while I will be taking over for him, good luck." Coach said sarcastically at the end before some wrestlers came out.**

**One guy went for Gina; trying to man handle her but luckily she had wrestled guys plenty of times. She kicked him where his pressure point was behind his leg making him fall, using her strength and the help of Shawn they picked him up and did double DDT. Luckily for Gina she was wearing high heels so she put her heel on his rib cage making him cry out in pain, smirking she took off her heels handing them to the referee then climbing onto the top rope doing a frog splash onto him before pinning him.**

"**1...2...3..." The referee told to ring the bell, there music played as he held up all of there hands.**

"**No! No, you may have won this match but this battle is far from over." Coach said**

"**I run this show!" He said as the crowd booed him.**

"**What happens if we throw your ass out of this building, I think we would be running this show then." Gina said as the crowd cheered as they all smirked before staring at him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After doing there promo's they were finished and it was time for Liz to go with carlito.

"Alright girl you can do this, I'll be watching." Gina said hugging her best friend

"Thanks ok see you in a bit." Liz said walking off with Carlito.

"Hey mind if I watch with you?" A voice asked

Gina turned around to see Jeff.

"Sure come on in." Gina said smiling as she moved on the couch so he could sit down, putting his arm around her they watched as Liz and Carlito came out.

"**I spit in the face of people who don't want to be cool" Carlito came out as his music played with Liz by his side.**

"**Whoa J.R. look at those puppies!" King stated**

"**Folks it looks like another new diva, and her name is Liz!" J.R. said as they got in the ring.**

"**The following match is for one fall, making his way to the ring Randy Orton!" Lillian said as he walked out.**

**Half way through the match Randy was being defeated by Carlito kicking him over to where Liz was she quickly put his arms around the ropes without the refree seeing so that Carlito could take advantage.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Liz you did great! I'm so glad you guys won, so how did it feel being out there?" Gina asked

"It is so cool, I can't even describe it!" Liz said jumping up and down.

"Alright well it's time for my match." Jeff said taking a deep breath.

"Aw baby, you will do so great I know you will win. Now go out there and take that title!" Gina said before kissing him.

As Gina and Liz watched his match, they saw him starting to get tired.

"Do you think he is going to win?" Gina asked worriedly

"Yeah just wait I bet he will." Liz said

They saw him go for the Swanton as they jumped to there feet, jumping off he went for the pin and won. They both screamed as they ran towards where he would be coming in, as soon as he came through the curtain he was met by Gina jumping onto him and kissing him passionately.

"Oh my god Jeff, I'm so proud of you!" Gina said hugging him tightly.

Jeff smiled as he breathed heavily from exhaustion.

"Thanks baby girl, alright I got to go get changed I will meet you out here in a little bit ok?" Jeff asked

"Alright, love you." Gina said without thinking of what she just said to him, he turned around smiling.

"Love you too." He said smiling, she could feel butterflies again.

"I'm going to go see Carlito, call me later ok?" Liz said

"Ok bye." Gina said as she went back to her locker room.

As soon as she entered her room she was knocked on the back of the head, before darkness took her she saw someone.

_Alright guys I hope you liked this chapter, take a guess at what happened... Donita I know you know since you gave me the idea lol. Anyway please review thanks much love guys!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I usually don't like too much drama in stories but Donita gave a suggestion and as I said I gladly accept them :). Alright here's how it goes down…Disclaimer I do not own anyone o anything except for Gina and a little bit of Liz.**

Gina woke up not sure how much later in somewhere dark, sitting up as she held the back of her head she saw a shadow.

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want!" Gina screamed

"How easily they forget." Randy said with a smirk, Gina looked at him with rage in her now dark green eyes.

"You stay the heck away from me." Gina said

"I always get what I want Gina, do you know what I want?" Randy said getting closer to her.

She glared at him, showing no fear even though on the inside she was scared out of her mind.

"I want you Gina." Randy said running towards her, it didn't take much for her to get the hint to run.

"Don't even try to get away Gina." Randy said as she tried to open the door, he came up behind her before grabbing her by her waist and pulling her away as she tried to escape.

"Let go of me! I swear to god you better let go of me, I'm so not afraid to kick you where it hurts." Gina said as he tried to cover her mouth, she bit his hand as hard as she could, letting go of her she slammed her heel on his foot then kicking him where the sun don't shine.

He screamed in pain before falling to the floor holding his now pounding crotch, she saw a window that was open and ran for it.

She luckily had gotten out but Randy got to her, remembering she had pepper spray in her purse which the idiot didn't take she grabbed it before spraying him in the eyes.

Running down the street she looked for a place to hide, it was deserted but she found a trash can in a small alley and hid behind it before taking out her cell phone.

"Hello?" Jeff asked semi-worried

"Jeff! Randy kidnapped me, oh my god he is trying to catch me." Gina said whispering as she silently cried.

"Baby oh god, ok do you see any signs for the street?" Jeff asked trying to remain calm.

"Gina where are you." Randy said in a singing voice, she heard him getting closer to her so she held her mouth trying not to make a sound then she saw something that could be very useful. Randy heard a trash can move he turned around and moved closer to it with a smirk, it was all part of her plan as he turned to look for her she tapped him on the shoulder turning around he was met with a baseball bat to the face.

"Don't you ever try to do that to me again!" Gina screamed. She heard sirens, she guessed with all the commotion outside someone called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later Jeff had arrived at the scene, he saw Gina sitting on the sidewalk with her face in her hands.

"Oh god baby what did he do to you?" Jeff asked pulling her up into a hug.

"Can we just go back to the hotel, I'll tell ya there." Gina said wiping some tears away.

"Sure babe come on lets go." Jeff said leading her back to the car.

Gina slid into the car as Jeff got in and drove off to the hotel; she practically banged her head against the window pissed that she couldn't really defend herself.

Jeff looked over and saw Gina looking upset so he took one of her hands and held it as he drove.

A few minutes later they arrived at the hotel as Gina took her time getting out of the car; Jeff put his arm around her as they walked into the hotel room, getting a better look at her Jeff saw a couple bruises on her face and arms as well as some scratches.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Jeff said in a very pissed off tone.

Gina rubbed her arm before putting her head down.

"Jeff don't, he isn't worth it. Plus he is in jail now." Gina said sighing.

"Why are you defending him?" Jeff asked

"I'm not, I'm just saying." Gina said looking up at him.

"Let's not talk about this right now, you are probably way to upset anyway." Jeff said going over and taking her in his arms.

"I think I'll go take a shower." Gina said taking off her heels then going into the bathroom.

After taking off all her clothes she got in, letting the warm water droplets calm her nerves a bit as she hissed a bit the water and soap stinging her cuts. Being careful of the now formed bump on the back of her head she washed her hair, getting out she put a towel around her body before wiping the mist off of the bathroom mirror and taking a good hard look at herself.

Soon Gina was in long pj pants and a loose hoodie, she didn't care how she looked right now she walked out of the bathroom throwing her clothes on top of her bag carelessly before getting into her bed and trying to get to sleep. Jeff was on his bed looking over at her, after an hour she still couldn't sleep when she felt the bed sink a bit and someone put there arms around her. She pushed who ever it was away, still jumpy from before.

"Gina what was that for?" Jeff asked quietly.

She turned around looking at him before crying.

"I'm sorry, I…he…tried to rape me." Gina admitted as Jeff got back in the bed taking her in his arms and holding her as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Baby you don't have to be afraid, I'm here for you ok?" Jeff said trying to calm her down.

"Well you weren't there before." Gina said not thinking about what she just said.

Jeff looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"You're right I wasn't, you don't a guy like that." Jeff said sadness evident in his voice, her face softened as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh that came out wrong, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. It's not your fault, so don't even think of blaming yourself ok?" Gina asked pushing some of his long rainbow colored hair out of his face.

"But you're right though, I promise never again will you be left to fend for yourself." Jeff said

"Thanks Jeff." Gina said before leaning in and kissing him, even though Jeff was enjoying it he knew she was just upset.

"No not now." Jeff said sternly

Gina nodded before putting her head on his chest and closing her eyes, as Jeff played with her hair.

"Night, I love you." Gina whispered.

"I love you too." Jeff said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina woke up the next morning her head hurting from yesterday, she looked up a bit to see Jeff still asleep. Looking over at the clock it said 9:15, getting off the bed she went to grab jeans and a long sleeved shirt. After a few minutes she came out of the bathroom dressed, seeing Jeff still asleep she thought it would funny to wake him up. Slowly walking over to the bed she tickled his neck, he started to move a bit with a funny look on his face. Giggling she tickled him on his side, which startled him so he grabbed who ever it was by the hands very tightly.

"Ow, Jeff let go." Gina said

Jeff looked up and saw it was Gina, letting go of her hands as she rubbed them.

"Sorry you scared me." Jeff said

Gina smirked before starting to tickle him again, he couldn't control his laughter.

"Stop." Jeff said in between laughing.

Gina smirked even more, as she tickled him harder.

"What was that, I can't hear ya!" Gina squealed as he started to tickle her he flipped her around so she was on her back.

"No! Jeff don't." Gina said laughing as she started to tickle her sides.

Jeff stopped and looked at her before smiling and leaning down to kiss her. Gina grabbed the back of his head and deepened the kiss, after a few minutes she pulled away with the hugest grin on her face.

"You are so cute when you smile." Jeff said

"So are you." Gina said and there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Jeff said getting off the bed and going to the door.

"Gina, its Liz." Jeff said opening the door and letting her in.

"Hi." Liz said with a sad smile

"Hey, so I guess you heard?" Gina asked as Jeff left the room not wanting to be in the way.

"Yeah I just heard about it from Mickie, word spreads quickly around here." Liz said sitting on the bed.

"Well, Jeff said he is going to never leave me again to fend for myself. I love him Lizzie, and that ass wipe won't ever get in the way." Gina said with an evil look in her eyes.

"Aw my little Gina is in love, how cute." Liz said with a playful grin.

"Liz shut up." Gina said giggling.

"Gina and Jeff sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Liz sang.

"Ok, ok I get the point." Gina said throwing a pillow at Liz who was still singing.

"Oh you asked for it! Pillow fight!" Liz said grabbing a pillow as they both whacked each other in the head. Jeff came in seeing Liz and Gina jumping on the bed as they whacked each other with the pillows.

"What are ya'll doing?" Jeff asked his southern accent really evident in his voice; they stopped and looked at him before looking back at each other with a smirk. They jumped off the bed as they hit him with the pillows.

"Hey no fair, you guys have pillows!" Jeff said as he grabbed a pillow and started to play along with them. Soon the pillows all broke as feathers filled the room, the stopped and looked at the feather covered floor then at each other.

"Whoops." They all said and burst out laughing.

**All right kiddies! I'm finished for now :), I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review and if ya want to see any changes in the story don't hesitate to ask. Much love, Andrea.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys glad ya enjoyed the last chapter! So here is the next one :). Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina and a bit of Liz unless otherwise stated.**

"So you guys want to go shopping?" Liz asked

"Sure, what about you Jeff?" Gina asked

"Ok as long as I don't have to hold all the bags." Jeff said chuckling.

"Sweet let's go." Gina said as she grabbed her purse.

As they walked down the hall they saw Michael.

"Hey Gina, um I know we don't really know each other but I already feel like I'm your dad. I heard about last night so if ya need to talk, I'm here for ya ok?" Michael asked

"Ok, thanks dad." Gina said with a wink and they went on with there walk.

"So how are you and Carlito doing?" Gina asked raising her eyebrow as Liz backed out of the parking lot. She looked at Gina from the mirror and smirked.

"Very good." Liz said egging Gina on, knowing she would want to know every detail.

"Oh come on, you know ya want to tell your best friend." Gina said using her puppy face.

"I'll tell ya later, when Mr. Hardy isn't here." Liz said nodding towards Jeff.

"Thank god, I don't want to hear all this girly gossip." Jeff said as Gina punched him in the arm hard but playfully.

"Damn girl you punch hard." Jeff said rubbing his arm.

"I know, are we almost there?" Gina asked impatiently.

"Um yeah we are." Liz said as they came to a stop light.

Liz turned to Gina as they both smirked before getting out of the car and running around it then running back in when the light turned green.

"What the heck was that about?" Jeff asked with a confused look on his face

"It's something we always did when we were younger." Gina said with a smirk.

"Well don't do it anymore, I don't want my baby to get hurt." Jeff said putting an arm around her. Gina rolled her eyes and chuckled as she saw Liz mocking him.

"Ok we are here, where you guys want to go first?" Liz asked locking the door.

"Hot topic." Jeff said

"Alright." Gina said shrugging her shoulders.

A few hours later Gina and Liz were in the Victoria secrets store, Jeff being a guy decided he would wait outside. Although that wasn't working for Gina so she and Liz dragged him in as they laughed from his embarrassed face.

"Aw come on Jeff ya know ya love all this stuff." Gina said holding up a bra.

"Come on don't torcher me in here, I will be outside." Jeff said hiding his face as he walked back outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn that was a long day." Liz said as they arrived back at the hotel.

"Sure was, I'll see ya later ok?" Gina asked

"Yup see ya tomorrow guys." Liz said hugging them both before walking to her room

Gina grabbed Jeff's hand as they walked back to there room.

"Oh Jeffery." Gina said in a singing voice

"Yes?" Jeff asked turning around his eyes bugged out as she took off a robe and was dressed in her new lingerie.

"Like it?" Gina asked as she giggled

"More then ya know." Jeff said smiling

Gina smirked and kissed him on the lips.

"Good, cause I bought this for your eyes only." Gina said as Jeff smiled before kissing her again. They did a lot that night (A/n: I won't go into detail!).

The next morning Gina woke up and saw Jeff still asleep so she kissed him on the lips.

"Wake up Jeffey." Gina whispered in his ear. He opened his eyes and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Morning." Jeff said stretching out before kissing Gina on the cheek.

"I'm going to take a shower, be out soon." Gina said grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone was changed, Gina called Liz.

"Hello?" Liz asked

"Hey it's Gina, you and Carlito want to come down for breakfast?" Gina asked

"Well I can come but I don't want Carlito in the same room as me, he is so rude." Liz said

"Whoa back up there, I thought you liked him!?" Gina asked confused

"I did but last night he tried to ya know." Liz said not wanting to say the exact words

"Wow what a jerk, well ya don't need him. But I want to know how you two can work together after last night." Gina said

"Oh man I forgot about that! I hope he can put his act together for next Monday." Liz said putting her shoes on while using her shoulder to hold the phone.

"Me too, ok we will meet ya in a few at your room." Gina said

"Ok see ya then, bye." Liz said and hung up.

"Jeff come on lets go have breakfast, I invited Liz." Gina said grabbing Jeff's hand.

"Ok let me just grab my phone, my friend Christian is supposed to be calling me." Jeff said reaching over the bed to the night table where his phone was and put it in his pocket.

"Jay why does that name sound so familiar? Hey isn't he that guy Christian?" Gina asked

"Yeah he is dropping by later today, wants me to pick him up." Jeff said as Gina knocked on the door. They heard walking and then a crash, Jeff and Gina looked at each other.

"Liz are you ok?" Gina asked worriedly.

No one replied so Gina looked at Jeff, he opened the door and they saw Liz on the ground holding her head.

"Oh my god Lizzie are you ok?" Gina asked

"Ugh sorry I tripped on my bag and hit my head on the floor, stupid bag." Liz said kicking the bag out of the way.

"Yup she is fine." Gina said giggling as she helped her stubborn friend off the ground.

Liz glared at Gina before laughing herself.

"Let's go then I'm hungry." Liz said grabbing there hands and leading them out the door.

As they were eating there breakfast, Jeff's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Jeff asked

"Hey Jeff its Jay." Jay said

"Oh hey, you ready for me to pick you up?" Jeff asked taking a bite of his eggs.

"Yup see you here in a bit; I'll be by the entrance in the light brown coat and dark brown hat." Jay explained.

"Ok man see you in a few." Jeff said hanging up

"I'm going to go pick him up, you guys want to come?" Jeff asked looking at Liz and Gina

"Sure." Gina said

"Who?" Liz asked

"Jay he is a friend of Jeff's." Gina explained.

"Ok I guess." Liz said shrugging her shoulders.

Liz and Gina grabbed there purses after paying for there food, Gina took Jeff's hand moving closer to him as they walked out the doors.

After about a half an hour they arrived at the airport, looking around Jeff saw him.

"Hey Jay, this is my girlfriend Gina and our friend Elizabeth." Jeff said nodding towards Liz.

Jay smiled at Gina and saw Liz, they had an intense stare.

"Hi." Liz said quietly

"Hey." Jay said with a sly smile.

_Alright I'm done for the night! I'll write more tomorrow I'm to tired right now lol, please review much love!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I know Miss Donita is gonna like this chapter. Anyway, I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina and a bit of Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Liz, earth to Liz." Gina said putting her hand in front of her friends face.

"Hm oh sorry, he is so cute Gina." Liz said whispering the last part in her friends here.

Gina smirked knowing she had to get her friend hooked up with him.

"Time to go." Jeff said as he opened his door, they walked over Gina ran for the front seat so that Jay and Liz had to sit in the back.

"So Jeff I heard about your match, congrats man." Jay said

"Thanks its weird how I only came back a few weeks ago, and now I'm the champ but it's awesome though no doubt about that." Jeff said tapping his fingers on the steering wheel with the beat of the music.

"I'm sure; I really miss the WWE to be honest with you." Jay said

"Maybe Vince will allow you back in." Liz said speaking for the first time to him besides that small whispered hi.

Jay looked over at Elizabeth with a smirk, thinking how hot she was.

"Yeah that would be cool, so you said your name is Elizabeth?" Jay asked with a cocky smile

"Yeah but I prefer to be called Liz or Lizzie." Liz said with a small flirty smile. Gina and Jeff looked at each other before giggling.

Liz looked at Gina and gave her a glare that said shut up, which she did.

"Ok Liz so are you a diva in the WWE?" Jay asked hopefully

"Yup, I just started last week." Liz said doing the flirty hair toss; Gina had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud. She loved to see Liz make a fool of herself, especially when it comes to flirting.

"Oh that's cool, guess if I get my job back there I will be seeing you a lot." Jay said smirking at her.

"I hope so." Liz said out loud without thinking, she then covered her mouth with her hand when she realized she said it.

Gina and Jeff chuckled as Liz blushed but Jay just took her hand away from her mouth and held it, Liz couldn't help but smile as she thought she found the right guy for once in her life.

Jeff looked through the mirror and smirked as he saw Liz about to kiss Jay; he nudged Gina and pointed to the back as they saw them kiss. Gina couldn't help but squeal as she saw it happening; Liz looked over at Gina as she quickly turned her head back to the front. Liz chuckled as she kissed Jay again, after what seemed like forever Jeff and Gina were getting tired of them making out in the back seat.

"Ok love birds, wait till we get back at the hotel." Jeff said as Liz stopped kissing him and blushed before smiling again at Jay who had a huge grin on his face.

Gina giggled at the sight she saw, her boyfriend trying to concentrate on the road but it is kind of hard when two people are making out in the back seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short time later they arrived at the hotel, Jeff helped Jay with his bags as they walked into the hotel. After Jay got his hotel key, he went to his room to un-pack, Liz went to her room.

"I can't wait till next Monday, I get to wrestle." Gina said with a smile

Jeff chuckled before grabbing her arm and pull her into the bed with him, they just layed there facing each other as they held hands.

"I love you." Gina whispered making Jeff smile

"I love you too." He said before moving closer and kissing her, to which she gladly kissed back.

After only a minute there was a knock at the door, they slowly let go and they turned to look at the door as if it would open on its own. Someone knocked on the door again, cursing quietly Jeff got off the bed and opened the door.

"Hi." Jay said noticing the bit of frustration on Jeff's face, Jay put a hand through his hair

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Oh, sorry I was just uh with my girlfriend." Jeff said in a hint full way.

"Oh my bad, did you want me to come back later. I just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come with me and Liz we are about to go out to a club." Jay said with a small smile

"Come on in." Jeff said opening the door allowing him to come in.

"Hey Jay." Gina said with a smile

"Hey Gina, I just asked Jeffie over here if you and him want to go to a club with me and Liz." He said

"Oh a club count me in." Gina said happily as she picked up her phone and called Liz

"Hey Lizzie come over here and we can do each others outfits I'm going to the club with you." Gina said

"Ok see you in a few." Liz said and quickly hung up.

"Hey Jeff you coming with us right?" Gina asked

"Yup, come on Jay let's go pick out each others outfits." Jeff said mocking Gina

"Jeff man you are scary sometimes." Jay said and shook his head before walking out the door to go to his room. Liz passed him on the way to Gina's room and smiled at him before continuing on with her walk. She knocked on the door and heard a "come in" opening the door she saw Jeff watching Gina as she threw clothes out on the bed, giggling she caught a shirt that almost hit her in the face.

"Ok have no fear the style queen is here." Liz said putting her hands on her hips.

"My hero." Gina said sarcastically

After almost an hour Gina and Liz finally decided on what to wear. Gina had her hair down and loosely curled, while Liz's hair was straight and she put some temporary bright red streaks in her hair thanks to the help of Jeff. Gina wore mini jean skirt and had on knee high boots that were black and a hot pink tank top that had glitter all over it, her make up was black eyeliner with light purple eye shadow and a clear lipstick. Liz wore a purple cut up top with black fish nets over it a short tight skirt that was outlined in white and cuban heels which were here favorite thing to wear.

"Ok I'm ready to go." Gina said walking towards Jeff who was sitting in a chair reading a magazine, putting it down his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Damn girl." Jeff said as Gina giggled

"Your not so bad yourself hun." Gina said smirking as she looked at him; he was wearing a tight black mesh shirt and black baggy pants. His dark purple hair down, which she loved.

"Let's go get Jay." Liz said with excitement in her voice, Gina chuckled at how her friend was acting.

Grabbing the keys to the rental car and the hotel room Jeff walked out with them not far behind.

Knocking on the door Jay came out wearing a dark brown tight t-shirt and dark blue jeans, Liz couldn't help but smile and either could Jay.

"You look nice." Jay said before taking her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been at the club for about 20 minutes when Every time we touch from Cascada came on, Gina yanked Jeff away from the coke he was drinking and pulled him to the dance floor. Liz was taking sips of Gina's straight vodka while watching them dance on the floor; Jay took the chance and put his hand on her shoulder hinting he wanted to dance. She smiled and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams. _

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. _

_Without you it's hard to survive. _

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. _

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so. _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky. _

_They wipe away tears that I cry. _

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all. _

_You make me rise when I fall. _

Gina looked into Jeff's eyes as he smiled at her, she smiled back as she put her head on his shoulder.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side. _

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static. _

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

_Can't you hear my heart beat so _

_I can't let you go. _

_I want you in my life. _

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling. _

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly. _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast. _

_I want this to last. _

_I need you by my side._

When the song ended they all went back to there table.

"Oh let's have a chugging contest!" Gina said she was already buzzed and so was Liz.

"Ok!" Liz said as they ordered some beers.

Luckily both Jay and Jeff were smart enough to stay sober.

"Alright ready?" Gina asked Liz nodded as they started to swallow the beers down as fast as they could soon people were chanting

"CHUG CHUG!"

Gina was done first as she held her hand up in victory, all the guys in the bar were cheering as she drunkenly smiled Liz finished hers as they both smiled.

Buttons by Pussy Cat Dolls came on as both girls stood on the table and started to dance, causing the guys to start whistling.

"Damn there drunk." Jay said chuckling Jeff nodded and laughed.

"I love this song!" Liz screamed

"Me too, come on lets show that we aren't afraid to be spontaneous!" Gina said as they lifted there shirts up. That really got the guys to whistle and howl, Jeff was starting to worry that Gina was going to regret this so he grabbed her hand and tried to get her down off the table, and Jay tried to do the same with Liz.

"No stop Jeffie I'm having fun!" Gina said putting her shirt back down.

"Come on let's just sit down ok?" Jeff said

"Fine." Gina slurred as he pulled her off the table, Jay had finally got Liz off the table. Gina lazily gave Liz a high five as they chuckled before Liz turned and kissed Jay which he thought was not right since she wasn't really herself.

"You don't like me?" Liz asked

"No I do just not when you're like this." Jay said

"Come on let's get them out of here." Jeff said looking at Gina who looked like she was about to puke.

"Jeffy don't ruin my fun." Gina said in a quiet voice.

"Nope you're going back to the hotel." Jeff said helping her up from her seat pushing him away she walked slowly trying to keep her balance, Jeff rolled his eyes knowing she was just making this harder for him. He picked her up and Jay did the same since Liz was as bad as Gina at the moment putting them into the back of the car they drove back to the hotel.

"Jeff! Pull over I need to throw up." Gina said quickly Jeff pulled to the side of the road as she threw up on the ground.

"Ew Gina." Liz said quietly. Gina slowly got back in the car covering her eyes from the bright lights.

"Baby are you ok?" Jeff asked

Gina nodded slowly before passing out and Liz did the same.

"Well that was gross." Jay said

Jeff rolled his eyes before laughing at his friend disgusted expression.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived back at the hotel, Jay picked up Liz and Jeff picked up his girlfriend.

"I think I'll have Liz stay with me tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." Jay said before walking away.

Getting up there room was easy but trying to open the door wasn't very simple with someone in your arms. Gina woke up and saw Jeff trying to open the doors.

"Jeff?" Gina asked confused

"Baby can I put you down for a sec?" Jeff asked

"Yeah." Gina said getting out of his arms

After opening the door he lead Gina into the room not wanting to put the lights on, knowing it would hurt her eyes.

"I need to go brush my teeth or something." Gina mumbled before getting off the bed and slowly walking to the bathroom.

"Baby do ya need help in there." Jeff asked

"I can do it myself thanks." Gina said and came out of the bathroom, seeing her struggle to keep straight while walking Jeff helped her back to the bed.

"I'll get changed in the morning." Gina mumbled into her pillow as she held onto the bed.

"Uh why are you holding onto the bed?" Jeff asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"It won't stop moving." Gina whined.

Jeff chuckled before turning out the light and taking Gina into his arms.

Alright guys I'm done for tonight, sorry I updated so late at night. Anyways review please :) Love ya guys!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter :); hopefully you will enjoy this one as well. Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina and half of Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Liz woke up and heard someone snoring next to her, turning around she saw Jay.

"What the fuck?!" Liz thought as she got out of the bed seeing she was still in her clothes from last night.

Jay woke up and saw Liz looking around trying to figure out what happened last night.

"Oh you're awake." Jay said with a smile.

"What the heck am I doing in the same bed as you?" Liz asked confusion written on her face.

"You passed out last night so I had you stay here for the night." Jay said

"Oh ok well um thanks; I'm going to go now." Liz said

"Hey do you want to go out somewhere later, alone." Jay asked

"I'd love to, well see you later." Liz said walking out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina woke up covering her eyes from the sun, groaning and whining as she closed her eyes again.

"Good Morning." Jeff said chuckling at how she was acting.

"What's so good about it?" Gina complained

"Someone has a hang over." Jeff said before getting out of bed.

"No shit." Gina said not in the mood for his sarcasm.

"And moody too." Jeff said egging her on.

"Ha ha ha Jeff." Gina said getting out of bed and went to her bag getting some clothes and sunglasses.

After coming out of the bathroom, Gina was wearing loose flair jeans and a screen t that said "tell your boyfriend I said thanks" also wearing her sunglasses.

There was a knock at the door so Gina went to answer it, seeing it was Liz she let her in.

"Hey." Gina said

"Hey, you look like shit." Liz said

"Oh gee thanks, I feel so confident about myself now." Gina said sarcastically

"You know I love ya anyway, so did you want to go for breakfast?" Liz asked

"No don't talk about food please." Gina said covering her ears

"Sorry, so do you remember last night?" Liz asked

"I remember dancing with Jeff and having a chugging contest with you after that it's kind of fuzzy." Gina said scratching the back of her head

"Yeah I remember dancing with Jay." Liz said with a huge grin.

"Jeff, what the heck happened last night after the chugging contest?" Gina asked turning around

"You guys got up on a table and danced then flashed people." Jeff said chuckling

Liz looked at Gina as there jaws dropped.

"Don't worry I got you out of there after that." Jeff said

"Ok good." Gina said and Liz nodded

"So someone's birthday is next week." Liz said nudging Gina

"Aw it's my baby's birthday next week?" Jeff asked before taking her in his arms

"Yup I turn 23." Gina said with a small smile.

"What do you want?" Jeff asked

"I have everything I want, I have you and Liz." Gina said before kissing him on the lips.

"Aw how cute." Liz said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next week on Raw it was a few hours before it started Jeff was walking down the hallway when he saw Liz walking by.

"Hey Liz come here for a sec I have a question for you." Jeff said

"Hey Jeff, what's up?" Liz asked

"What should I get Gina for her birthday?" Jeff asked rubbing the back of his neck

"She has been thinking of getting a pet, like a guinea pig or a dog or something." Gina said

"Ok thanks, I'll see you later." Jeff said giving her a friendly hug before walking towards Gina's locker room.

Knocking on the door a few times he waited for Gina to answer it, she opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, don't you look cute." Jeff said referring to the tight short lime green skirt and the DX tank top with lime green fish nets that were on her arms.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Gina said looking at the black short sleeve shirt he was wearing and the white baggy pants with his hair down.

"Can I braid your hair?" Gina asked playing with it.

"Sure." Jeff said with a grin.

"Sweet, ok sit down." Gina said patting the couch; he chuckled before sitting his back turned to her as she began to make loose braids on his dark purple colored hair. After a few minutes she was done.

"Thanks baby, so you excited about your birthday?" Jeff asked turning around and putting his arms around her waist.

"I guess it's no big deal though." Gina said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later it was time for Gina to go do her match against Lita.

"Good luck out there." Liz said hugging her best friend.

"Alright see ya in a few after I beat Lita." Gina said before stretching her arms a bit more waiting for DX's music to start.

"**And now weighing in at 125 pounds from Stockton California, Gina!" Lillian said as she ran down to the ring flipping over the top rope as the guys cheered for obvious reasons.**

"**And her opponent from Raleigh North Carolina being accompanied by Edge, Lita!" The crowed booed at the couple.**

**The bell rang and Lita ran for Gina but Gina moved out of the way as Lita knocked her head onto the turnbuckle. Gina picked Lita up by the hair and threw her onto the ropes making her bounce back to Gina as she went for a close line onto Lita's neck. Lita got up really quick as she threw Gina over the top rope as she distracted the referee Edge took a chair and hit Gina with it. She fell to the ground again as Edge threw her back into the ring and Lita went for the pin, she got to a two count before Gina lifted a shoulder the crowed cheered. Edge frustrated got in the ring waiting for Gina to get up he did a spear onto her as she hit her head onto the turn buckle, there were screams as DX came out beating Edge up. Gina slowly got up holding the back of her head, "Ok Gina just do this and get out of the ring." Gina thought to herself as she saw Lita looking at her boyfriend yelling at DX to get off of her. Gina looked at the crowd with a smirk before running and doing a flying side kick onto Lita's head. Quickly going for the pin she won the match, the referee held her hand up as Gina still held her head from the pain before letting her hand down and sliding out of the ring DX helping her up the ramp as they turned around at the top and all did the DX chop before going backstage.**

"I never got speared before, that shit hurts." Gina said as Michael and Paul laughed.

"Hey don't laugh you know it hurts." Gina said giving them the puppy face.

Jeff came over to her and smiled before placing an arm around her.

"You ok Gina that looked like it hurt." Jeff said

"I'll be fine." Gina said with a smirk before kissing him on the lips.

"And this is when we leave." Michael said as him and Paul walked away.

Jeff put both of his arms around her waist as she kissed him more.

"That was nice." Jeff said letting go after a few minutes.

"Defiantly was." Gina said with a smirk.

_Alright guys I'm going to leave it there for the night, I got school tomorrow so yeah well please review. Love you all!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't update I think it was the past week, I had some writers block but my bud Donita helped write this chapter. This is pretty long, so it pretty much makes up for me not updating in a while. Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina and a little bit of Liz, there is some strong language in this chapter so if you don't like strong language be advised._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later it was Friday, which meant it was Gina's birthday.

Gina and Liz were walking down the hall ways.

"Hey come into my room for a second while I get something." Liz said

"Ok." Gina said as Liz unlocked the door and turned on the lights with Mickie, Jeff and Jay there jumping out and yelling surprise. This made Gina jump a bit before a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Happy birthday baby." Jeff said giving her a kiss before handing her a box, opening it up there was a cage in there. Gina had a confused look on her face before she was handed another box that had holes in it, she opened it up to come face to face with a guinea pig.(A/n: I couldn't help myself sorry lol.)

It was a female and had reddish hair that was smooth; she looked at Jeff with a huge smile and hugged him with one hand while holding the box with the other.

"Thank you! How did you know I wanted one?!" Gina asked taking the guinea pig out of the box and holding it.

"Liz told me." Jeff said with a smirk.

"Thanks you guys." Gina said with a huge smile.

"So what are you going to name her?" Mickie asked

"Rose." Gina said petting her.

"Here is my present." Mickie said handing it to her; Gina gave Rose to Jeff as she opened it up and saw a silver bracelet.

"Aw thanks Mickie, its beautiful." Gina said putting it on.

"Oh here is mine." Jay said handing it to her, opening it up she saw a pair of earrings.

"Liz helped me pick them out, so its from the both of us." Jay said.

"You guys are the best!" Gina said hugging them all.

"Gina let's go play with rose, please?" Liz asked giving her the puppy face.

"Ugh you know I can't resist that face, fine let's go." Gina said as Jeff helped bring the crate into the room.

"So how did you like your presents?" Jeff asked sitting behind her on the floor while she played with Rose.

"I loved them, but not as much as you." Gina said before kissing him on the lips.

"Ok, I'm in the room here!" Liz said covering her eyes.

"God Liz you're so immature, it's not like you haven't made out with Jay." Gina pointed out.

Liz couldn't help but smile at the thought, Jeff and Gina rolled there eyes.

"What, oh come on you know I like him." Liz said as Gina pointed frantically behind her, Liz look confused and then it hit her.

"He is behind me isn't he?" Liz asked as Gina nodded with a small smirk.

"You like me?" Jay asked as Liz slowly nodded, Jay smiled.

"Um do you want to be my girlfriend?" Jay asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Liz looked at Gina then back at Jay, before turning her face from shock to a huge smile.

"Yes." Liz said getting up off the ground before kissing Jay hard on the lips.

"Ok were in the room here!" Gina said mocking Liz.

"Fine we will go to my room, bye guys." Liz said taking Jay's hand and rushing out of the room.

"Oh I wonder where they are going in such a rush." Gina said rolling her eyes.

"What if we do the same." Jeff said kissing her neck, Gina smiled

"Maybe later." Gina said teasingly.

Jeff did a puppy face knowing she always fell for it.

"Nope, it isn't going work." Gina said crossing her arms, Jeff smirked and picked up Rose and put her to his face and did the puppy face.

Gina looked at them and couldn't help it.

"Jeff." Gina whined

"Please." Jeff begged

"Fine, but not tonight." Gina said and snickered.

"But that was going to be my big present to you." Jeff said with one of his sexy smiles.

"It ain't that big." Gina said with a wicked smile

"What did you say young lady?" Jeff asked inching closer to her.

"Nothing Jeff, don't worry about it." Gina said still smiling.

"Oh yeah? Well I guess I got to tickle it out of you." Jeff said tickling her sides.

"Jeff stop!" Gina squealed as she playfully pushed him away.

"I see how it is; you just don't love me anymore." Jeff said covering his face and acted like he was crying, Gina rolled her eyes before putting Rose into her crate, before going over to him and hugging him he smirked and put his arms around her waist.

"So what is it you said was a big present you wanted to give me again?" Gina asked with a flirty smile, Jeff smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina woke up the next morning to a sound she never heard before it sounded like a squeak, looking down she saw Rose squeaking from her crate. Gina took her out and pet her before putting Rose by Jeff's ear, she squeaked in his ear a few times and Jeff woke up in a fright.

"What the heck was that?!" Jeff asked

"Rose was just saying good morning." Gina said with a smile, Jeff glared at her for a second before smiling.

"Let's go get breakfast, I'm hungry." Jeff said getting out of bed and putting a hoodie on and ripped jeans, brushing out his hair.

"Ok give me a second to get out of bed geez." Gina said putting Rose back into her crate and getting out of bed. After getting changed and Gina feeding Rose they went down to the lobby to get some breakfast. They both met up Jay and Liz down in the lobby. Liz seemed to be fidgeting in her seat while Jay just watched her. Obviously Liz did not sleep very well because her hair was thrown into a messy ponytail, her makeup was smeared, and her nails were half done. Her skirt was on too loose, her boots too high, and her shirt was semi crocked : she also had like, six cups of coffee in front of her, and she had on three rings and three necklaces, along with the fidgeting. She didn't look like the Liz that they all loved, to hate, but mostly love. Gina cautiously walked over to her friend, giving Jay a look like what the heck is up with her to which he shrugged.

"Hey, Liz girl what is your problem?" Gina asked chuckling

"Oh hi sorry I just didn't get much sleep, so I took a lot of coffee." Liz said quickly almost jumping on her seat.

"Damn girl you don't need that much." Gina said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That next Monday they all arrived at the arena at 5:30 and started to get ready. Gina decided to wear a pair of short-short jeans with knee high black boots, as well as DX long sleeved tight shirt that was cut up in half so her stomach was showing. Leaving her hair down at her natural loosely curled hair and put on some soft pink lip gloss and light lilac eye shadow. Walking out of the room she saw her boys Michael and Paul, she walked over to them while they were facing away and jumped onto Paul's back covering his eyes.

"Guess who." Gina said with a smirk.

"Hm is it Lita?" Paul asked with a smirk.

"Nope." She said

"Oh I know Candice Michelle." Paul said and received a slap on the back of the head.

"Oh I know its Gina, I know that slap anywhere." Paul said as she got off his back

"Yeah and there is more of that if you insult me again." Gina said with a fake pout.

"So you ready for our match tonight?" Michael asked

"Yup, I can't wait!" Gina said with a huge smile.

Liz walked over to the group.

"Hey guys." Liz said with a small smile

"Hey Lizzie, Like the outfit." Gina said referring to her short black skirt and lavender glittered tube top her hair was down and pin straight.

"Thanks, I like yours too." Liz said

"So when is your match with Carlito?" Gina asked

"We are up second on the card." Liz said

"Oh so you are right before us, well good luck." Gina said walking off with Paul and Michael.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**And now making there way to the ring Liz and Carlito!" Lillian said as they walked out to the ring with Liz having a smirk on her voice pointing to her partner.**

"**And there opponents Melina and Johnny Nitro!" Lillian said as they did there walk down to the ring.**

**Liz and Melina went in first, the bell rung and they locked up. Liz did a kick to the shin as Melina bent down Liz ran into the ropes bouncing off and did a close line as soon as Melina looked up she was down. Liz went onto the turnbuckle and did was a about to jump off and do a leg drop, when Johnny pushed her off and Liz went flying hitting her shoulder onto the hard canvas. Melina took this as an advantage and went for the pin, only getting a two count before Liz but her leg on the ropes. Melina got up screaming and kicked Liz in the hurt shoulder a few times with her heel, Liz screamed out in pain as she took Melina's foot and pushed it back making her fall. Liz got up slowly and went over to Carlito to make a tag, he reached out more so she was almost there and just as she was about to tag him he moved back. The crowed booed as Liz glared at Carlito, Melina tagged in Nitro and he grabbed her by the hair hitting her head into the turnbuckle and then took his foot and smashed it into her shoulder, all of the sudden Christian's music came on surprising everyone including Liz. He smirked at the crowd real quick and then ran down to the ring beating Nitro up as well as Carlito. Looking up at Christian as she held her shoulder he finished getting Carlito and Nitro away from her, he helped her up with the crowd still cheering. They smiled at each other and got out of the ring, walking up the ramp. **

"**Well J.R. it looks like Christian is back in the WWE! And he has his eyes on a certain diva, boy this RAW has just started on a good note." King said.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got backstage Liz turned to Jay.

"Um thanks for saving me out there." She said with a small smile.

"No problem, it's not like I was going to let anyone touch my girl." Jay said hugging her.

"Watch the shoulder!" Liz said

"Oh sorry, come on let's get you to the trainer." Jay said

"Fine." Liz said mumbling curses, Jay couldn't help but chuckle.

On the way to the trainers room Gina was walking with Jeff when she saw her.

"Hey chica, are you ok?" Gina asked seeing her best friend holding her shoulder.

"Am I ok??? Well, lets see, I got the shit beat out of me by Melina and Nitro, Carlito is being such a huge bitch, and my shoulder is killing me. So other than that, I'm peachy keen." Liz said, beaming at the two of them. Feeling a pain in her shoulder, she automatically reached up to grab it. Jay, Gina and Jeff all looked over at her with concern written all over her faces.

"Are you sure that you're ok??" Jay asked her softly

"Of course I'm o…ow ok maybe not." Liz said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take her to the trainer's room if you want." Gina said

"No, you have a match I'll take her." Jay said

Gina sighed,

"Ok I'll see you soon. Feel better Lizzie." Gina said walking with Jeff down the hall hand in hand.

After going to the trainers Liz was giving a sling, her arm was dislocated so he put it back in place.

"Come on let's go watch their matches from my room." Jay said leading her out the door.

"Fine I'm going to hurt Carlito so bad." Liz said angrily.

"Note to self, don't get on you're bad side." Jay said

Liz chuckled before going into his room sitting down and waiting for their matches to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**And now weighing in at a combined weight of 256 pounds D-GENERATION X!" Lillian said as there music played and HHH and Shawn came out, turning around they pointed towards the curtain as Gina came out. The guys howled and whistled, smirking she walked down the ring with her boys in front of her. Sliding into the ring they waited for there opponents, Gina honestly didn't think that Randy would be there but when she heard his music her heart dropped. Although she didn't show her fear when Edge and Randy got into the ring, although Edge was nice in real life his character hated her and Randy just plain hated her.**

"**And there opponents Edge and Randy Orton!" Lillian said**

**Gina got out of the ring allowing HHH and Edge to go first, Randy kept staring at Gina the whole time till it was time for him to get tagged in. HHH tagged in Shawn and he ran for Randy the crowd cheering, soon Randy got his knee hurt the crowd started to boo so Gina looked around to see what was going on she saw Lita coming down the ramp trying to distract Shawn. Gina glared at her before rolling her eyes and then running over to her and tackling her to the ground.**

"**Don't try to distract this match you little ho!" Gina said screaming at the top of her lungs, again Lita was actually really nice in real life but her character hated Gina.**

"**Like you are any better you little slut!" Lita said throwing her against the steal steps, slowly getting up Gina got on her hands doing a cartwheel before taking Lita by the neck with her feet and flipping her onto the ground. The crowd cheered seeing the little cat fight as well as HHH get tagged back in and Randy getting out of the ring going for Gina. She heard someone coming up behind her, turning around she glared at him before taking all of her anger built inside on him. She screamed at him before going back then running forward and doing a flying side kick on him he fell to the ground and she kicked him in his injured knee.**

"**If you ever touch me again you little bastard, don't think I wont hurt you even more!" Gina said out of character**

**She went onto the turnbuckle and did a suicide dive onto him.**

**The bell rang and Lillian announced that DX had won she slid into the ring holding there hands up, the crowd practically making the whole arena shake as they screamed and cheered.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once they got backstage she hugged them both, before telling them she was going to meet up with Jeff, Jay and Liz.

Walking down the halls she saw Jeff's room and knocked, he opened the door smiling and hugged her.

"You did good out there, I was about to come down when I saw that scared look on your face but I heard you yelling for him to not touch you and I stopped." Jeff said with a huge smile.

"Come on let's go see Lizzie and Jay." Gina said dragging him down the hall and knocking on his door.

"Hey guys, come on in." Jay said opening the door.

"Oh my god Lizzie what did the trainer say?!" Gina asked

"It's just dislocated he put it back in place, he said to give it a few weeks." Liz said tapping her foot on the ground.

"Aw well mommy will nurse you back to health." Gina said sarcastically

Liz glared at her playfully

"Shut up." She said chuckling.

"Come on let's go back to the hotel, I'm tired." Gina said

"Ok yeah me too." Liz said as the girls went to go get there stuff.

"I'll take your bag if you want." Gina offered.

"Thanks, I owe you." Liz said

"No it's ok, hey you wanna go play with rose when we get back?" Gina said trying to cheer her friend up.

"'Sure, let's go find our boys." Liz said as they walked out into the hall way.

"Over here you guys!" Gina said as Jeff and Jay turned around before seeing them and walking over.

"You girls ready?" Jay asked

"Yup." They both said

_Alright guys, I'm gonna end it here for tonight. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! Thanks love ya guys, good night!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey guys, I hope you liked the last chapter...I only got one review :( I hope it's not getting old and boring, is it? Please review as you fellow writers know, you need feedback to know how you are doing. Here is the next chapter! Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina, Rose and a bit of Liz._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got back to the hotel Jay went to his room and Liz said she would meet up with him later, when they got in the room Gina got Rose out of her crate and they had her sit on the bed with Liz and her.

"Aw look it she likes you." Liz said when she saw Rose climbing onto Gina.

Gina smiled and put her in Liz's lap.

"Want to watch some T.V. or something?" Gina asked

"Sure, if there is anything good on." Liz said.

Gina found the remote and put it on flipping through the channels she found Mtv 2, Jackass was on.

"Oh god, remember tonight with Steve-o and Umuga that was priceless." Gina said laughing.

"Yeah he is crazy; even if he was really hurt he wouldn't stop laughing!" Liz said and started to laugh too.

Jeff came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and saw his girlfriend and Liz sitting on the bed laughing there heads off.

"Oh my god what was Bam thinking?!" Gina said wiping some tears away from laughing so hard.

"I don't know oh my god that was so funny; I think I busted a gut." Liz said as she was petting Rose.

"Hey what time is it?" Liz asked

"Um, 12:35." Gina said

"Ok I think I'm going to go back to Jay's room, see you guys later." Liz said getting up.

"Alright bye Lizzie." Gina said and Jeff nodded.

After Liz closed the door, Gina put Rose in her crate and got changed into a loose hoodie and baggy pajama pants.

She crawled into bed by her boyfriend and put her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Jeff and Gina decided to go take a walk.

"So this Thursday we get to go home till Sunday, I was um wondering if you wanted to go come home with me." Jeff said

"Really? You want me to go with you." Gina said and couldn't help but smile.

"Yup, I mean we have known each other for what like 2 months? Although that isn't a long time I can't help but feel like I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jeff said with a huge smile.

"I feel the exact same way, I really love you Jeff Hardy." Gina said stopping and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too baby." Jeff said still smiling.

"I can't wait to come home with you." Gina said excitedly

"Me either, you might even be on my brothers show since he is doing an episode this weekend." Jeff said

"I've never met him, but isn't that show called the hardy show?" Gina asked

"Yeah, we have a lot of members who like it." Jeff said with a small smile.

"That's cool, well now I defiantly can't wait!" Gina said with even more excitement.

Jeff chuckled and they walked back to the hotel.

Two days later Gina hugged Liz and Jay goodbye, since Liz and Jay were going to be staying at Liz's house.

Gina and Jeff got on the flight to Cameron.

"I've never been to North Carolina before, do you guys all talk like ya'll come back here ya hear?" Gina said in her best southern accent.

Jeff pretended to be offended, "Well I never!" Jeff said

Gina laughed before putting on her head phones and playing around with her ipod trying to find a song.

She found My Chemical Romance's song Cemetery Drive and tapped her foot along to the beat.

A few hours later they arrived at the airport, Jeff's brother Matt was going to be picking them up since he got home the day before. Getting there luggage and getting holding Rose's carrier they walked to find Matt. Jeff smiled before running over to his brother as Gina followed him.

"Hey bro I missed you! Oh this is my girlfriend Gina, Gina this is my brother Matt." Jeff said

"Hi nice to meet you." Gina said sticking her hand out, Matt rolled his eyes and pulled her in for a hug.

"You're practically family, seems like Jeffery has a liking for you kid." Matt said with a grin.

"Matthew shut up." Jeff said

Matt and Gina laughed before walking out into the car.

"Nice car you got Matt." Gina said

"Thanks, so what is that in that little carrier thing?" Matt asked

"Oh my guinea pig Jeff got me for my birthday." Gina said taking Rose out and showing him.

"Aw how cute, wait Jeff this is what you got Gina for her birthday?!" Mat asked

"Yeah, I asked her best friend and she said she wanted one." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh ok I just thought you randomly brought a guinea pig." Matt said with a chuckle.

"Wow North Carolina has so much more land then houses." Gina said looking out the window.

"Yup I don't think I could ever live in a crowded city." Jeff said

"Yeah well try going to a school with like 3,000 students!" Gina said

"Dang that's a lot of people, we had what was it Jeff? 300." Matt asked

"Yeah I think so, hey there is our school! Looks like school is still in session we should go in and say hi to our teachers!" Jeff said

"Fine just not running down the halls young man!" Matt said acting like a teacher as they pulled into the medium sized school.

"Come in with us Gina." Jeff said opening the door for her.

"Ok well this school is um what's the word, cute yeah there we go cute." Gina said with a smile.

Jeff and Matt looked at each other before laughing as they head through the doors of Union Pine High school (A/n: I did get that right didn't I?). The bell had just rung for the teenagers to go to there next period classes. Everyone saw the Hardy Boyz and gasped, they hadn't come to visit in quite a few years.

"Hey Jeff, Matt." Some kids said

"Hey." They said smiling.

"So where are we going?" Gina asked

"Hm let's go to the gym, it was our favorite period." Jeff said and Matt nodded.

Walking down the hallway they soon came to the old gym, with that familiar smell of b.o and lots of perfume and cologne.

Opening the doors to the gym some kids that were playing volleyball turned around, as ball was sent flying and Jeff caught it and smirked.

Matt and Gina chuckled seeing the kid's expressions.

"Mind if we play?" Jeff asked

"Sure." All the kids said excitedly.

"Oh let's do girls against guys!" Gina suggested and everyone agreed.

"Ok come on girlies let's show these guys how to play volleyball!" Gina said with a huge smirk as Jeff stuck his tongue out at her.

Matt served the ball and one of the girls spiked it, a guy bumped it back so another guys spiked it, luckily Gina got it before pretty much slamming it on the guys side.

"Yeah! One for the girls zero for the boys." Gina said high fiving them as they said

"In your face!" The girls chuckled as the guys rolled there eyes.

Jeff rolled the ball under the net and Gina threw it up in the air before hitting the ball almost getting over the net but luckily one of the girls spiked it, Matt slammed it onto the girl's side.

"In your face!" The guys said.

"Rotate!" A girl said and they all switched around.

After half an hour and a few autographs they left to go back to Jeff's house.

"Well that was fun." Gina said as they drove down the long gravel road.

"Hey, Gina, I was wondering, where does Liz live?" Jeff asked Gina "Who's Liz?" Matt asked.

Gina turned around and said, "Liz Catella is my best friend." Gina said with a smile

"Oh, and Jeff, Liz lives in Toronto, Canada." Gina said

"Maybe in a few minutes I'll give her a call." Gina said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jay just sat in the passenger seat and he watched in awe as Liz drove the car with only one arm.

"Hey, Liz, where exactly in Canada do you live?" Jay asked.

"Oh, I live in Toronto, just right close to the legendary Trish Stratus." Liz said glancing at him briefly.

"So we have about a half hour until we get to my house." She said with a smile as some light snow fell down on the road.

"It's beautiful out here, I miss it." Jay said

"Oh you lived out here?" Liz asked still concentrating on the road

"Yup, but I live in Georgia now." He said.

"That's cool, I can't wait till you see my house." Liz said with a huge smile

"Me neither." Jay said with a grin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About 15 minutes later they arrived at Jeff's house, as a dog came running up to Jeff.

"Aw Liger I missed you too boy." Jeff said petting him. Gina and Matt laughed as Liger knocked Jeff to the ground.

"Come on let's go inside." Jeff said as he got his stuff out of the car, once they got inside Jeff turned on the lights.

"Wow Jeff addicted to plastic plants much?!" Gina asked

"Hi I'm Jeff and I'm addicted to plastic pants." Jeff said sarcastically.

"So you going to just stand there, or show the lady to her room." Matt said

"Oh right, follow me madam." Jeff said grabbing her hand.

After showing her around the house they decided to have dinner.

"So what you want to eat?" Jeff asked

"Doesn't matter." Gina said shrugging her shoulders, Jeff looked at Matt and they grinned.

"Oh no what are you guys going to make, I hope nothing burnt." Gina said

"You'll see." They said in a singing voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz unlocked the house door and told Jay to come in.

Jay came in and looked around the house in wonder. He would of never imagined Liz's house to be so beautiful. It had a mahogany colored wooden floor with a spiral staircase.

"Liz, where did you work to get a beautiful expensive house like this?" Jay asked. Everything was in a perfect state, high polished, and it didn't even looked aged.

"Um, I was a vet for a while, but since I love wrestling, I decided to give it a try." Liz said. "So, do you want a tour of my lovely house?" Liz asked as she spun around in a circle.

"Sure, why not." Jay said as he followed her through the whole house. She showed him the dinning room, the guest bedrooms, her bedroom, the den, basement, and patio out back.

"Ok, so now that you know where everything is, set your stuff in one of the rooms and I'll get dinner ready." Liz said as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina sat down at the table, awaiting her dinner. Jeff should know that she didn't eat meat. Hopefully he remembered that when Jeff and Matt came into the dinning room with a plate covered for her.

"And for Miss Gina, we present.." Jeff and Matt said together as the lifted the lid off of her plate. On her plate stood a portion of cabbage crunch salad with a veggie burger and a glass of soda.

"Oh my god. Thank you guys." Gina said as she stood up to give both of them a hug.

"So you did remember that I was a veggie." Gina said to Jeff

"Well duh!" Jeff said with a grin

"So what are you guys going to have?" Gina asked

"Same thing as you thought we would try something new." Matt said

"Oh that's cool." Gina said as she took a bite of her veggie burger.

"This is really good you guys." She said with a smile

"Well, let's try it." Matt said as they took a deep breath and took a bite.

Jeff and Matt looked at each other before spitting it out.

"Bleh that was nasty." Jeff said

Gina chuckled before finishing her dinner.

After they all ate dinner, Matt said that he was going home but would be back tomorrow.

"So what did you want to do now?" Jeff asked

"Hm well it's only 9; want to show me around your place?" Gina asked

"Sure, come on let's go." Jeff said grabbing her hand pulling her up off the couch.

"So here is my room, that's the guest room, my kitchen which you saw." Jeff continued the tour of his house for another few minutes.

"Hey do you want to go see something?" Jeff asked as they walked outside into the brisk night air.

"Um sure." Gina said shrugging her shoulders.

Jeff smiled before leading her down a dark road, about 15 minutes later they arrived in some place where there once stood trees. Gina saw an old rusty home made ring right in the middle of the clearing, Jeff saw the confused look Gina had and started to explain this is where he and his brother started there now career.

"Wow that's amazing, and you guys built this yourself!" Gina said looking at it more in detail.

"You want to wrestle?" Jeff asked with a smirk

"Ok, but you know I will beat your candy ass!" Gina said acting like the rock.

Jeff chuckled before getting in the ring and bent the ropes allowing Gina in.

"Ready?" Jeff asked

"Yup get ready to lose to a girl though." Gina said with a smirk before locking up, she used her momentum using his and her arm she flipped him over onto the hard mat.

Jeff tripped her as she tried to do an elbow onto him, getting up he picked her by the hair.

"No fair, you know that hurts." Gina whined and kicked his foot causing him to let go. She smirked and took a huge chunk of his braided hair and tossed him onto the turnbuckle. He fell backwards just as Gina hoped for she got onto the top of the turnbuckle and did a shooting star press onto him, but he moved out of the way she landed on her front. Jeff got up and did a senton bomb onto her going for the pin he counted out loud and he got to the 3 and let go.

"Yeah! I still got it." Jeff said smiling before helping his girlfriend up.

"Damn I didn't know your head could hurt so much; don't do that to me again." Gina said with a straight face acting like she was serious before smirking at him.

"Come on lets go inside its getting cold out." Jeff said getting out of the ring, Gina smiled before flipping over the top rope and landing on the ground below.

"Ok." She said as he wrapped his arms around her.

A few minutes later they got home with Liger barking before seeing it was just Jeff.

"I'm going to go to bed, it's late." Gina said before walking to the bathroom and getting changed, when she came back out she wasn't sure if she should go into Jeff's room or sleep in the guest room.

"Well we always sleep in the same bed at the hotels." Gina thought, shrugging her shoulders she went into Jeff's room knocking on the door he said to come in.

"Is it ok if I sleep in here?" Gina asked

"Sure you don't have to ask you know." Jeff said wrapping his arms around her waist as she moved closer to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was a nice dinner." Jay said with a smile.

"Thanks, not bad for pretty much using one hand." Liz said giggling.

"So, how long have you lived in Toronto?" Jay asked, folding his hands together.

"Um, basiclly about, three, maybe four years." Liz said, thinking hard. "Ya, almost four years." Liz said as she stood up.

"Do you want me to take the dishes?" Jay asked, standing up and taking the dishes from her hand. Liz smiled up at him.

"Sure, thanks." Liz said as she walked upstairs to put her things away. She couldn't believe that Jay would like a house like hers. She wasn't rich, she just got paid well.

Sighing, she carefully took her shoulder out of her sling to stretch it a little. She then came back downstairs with one of her favorite books, Dragon Knight. She sat down at the dinning room table and started where she left off.

"Hey what ya reading?" Jay asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"Dragon Knight, I love this book I can't help but read it over and over again." Liz said with a smile.

"Wow some one is obsessed with that book a little to much." Jay said taking the book out of her hands.

"Hey what are yo…" Liz was stopped by Jay kissing her on the lips.

"Am I better then that book?" Jay asked with a grin

Liz nodded and kissed him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gina woke up and saw Jeff still asleep with a pile of drool on his pillow and his hair all messed up, Gina held back a laugh as she got off the bed. She went into the room across the way where her guinea pig was and went to feed her. Gina noticed Liger sitting anxiously by the front door, she walked over to him.

"Aw Liger do you have to go out?" Gina asked as he titled his head to the side before barking anxiously as if saying yes. She looked around for a leash and found it, writing a note for Jeff incase he woke up she grabbed her jacket and took him out.

Jeff woke up from the door slamming; he looked to his side and didn't see his girlfriend there. Getting up he called her name he noticed the note on the table close to the front door.

_Hey Jeff, _

_I took Liger for a walk. I hope you don't mind, it looked like he had to go. _

_Love you,_

_Gina_

He smiled before putting the note in the garbage and went to get change, coming out of the bathroom he decided to start cooking breakfast. He soon heard the door creak open turning around he saw Gina quietly taking off Liger's leash and putting her jacket back on the coat hanger. He smirked before sneaking up behind her, and got close to her ear before whispering

"Hey."

"What the, Jeff don't do that you scared me." Gina said.

"I made you some breakfast." Jeff said grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

"Aw thanks, I hope it isn't burnt or anything." Gina said and nudged him playfully in the ribs.

Soon after eating the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Jeff asked

"Hey bro, we are going to be taping an episode soon you going to come?" Matt asked

"Sure." Jeff said

"Oh and bring Gina, if she wants to come." Matt said

"Alright thanks bro, I'm sure she will." Jeff said

"Ok well bye Jeff see ya soon." Matt said and hung up.

"Hey Gina, you want to be on The Hardy Show with me, Matt, and Shannon?" Jeff asked

"Um sure but what exactly are we going to be doing?" Gina asked

"We usually just do random stuff is all." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sounds cool, let me just finished getting dressed." Gina said putting on a tight black hoodie that was outlined in hot pink, she then putting on some loose low rise flair jeans. She straightened her hair and put it into low pony tails.

"Ok I'm ready let's go." Gina said excitedly as he smiled before grabbing the keys for the car and they left.

A few minutes later they arrived at Matt's house, getting out of the car they saw Matt come up to them.

"Hey guys, we are just going to do what ever today." Matt said

"Ok be right back guys I have to lock my car door" Jeff said walking away

"Gina while he is away, we are going to trick Jeff." Matt said with a smirk on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" Gina asked as a smirk appeared on her face as well.

"I was thinking that we pretend that something is after us." Matt said

"Like what?" Gina asked

"Like big foot or something, we do have lots of woods around here and one of my friends could make the sound affects." Matt said

"Ok I guess that could work, especially since it is almost Halloween." Gina said with a smirk.

"Yeah and then it takes us one by one till he is the only one left." Matt said

"Alright it's a plan, oh shit here he comes act natural." Gina said and pretended to laugh, Matt had a confused look on his face but started to laugh as well.

"Sorry it took so long, what are you guys laughing at?" Jeff asked

"Just a joke Matt told me." Gina said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright let's go take our dirt bikes out show off our talents." Matt said

"Cool hey where is Shannon?" Jeff asked

"Oh he is in the back." Matt said as they started to walk around the back.

Right after they got there bikes out they heard a growl and then a snap of twigs.

"What was that?" Gina asked turning around as did the guys.

"I don't know." Jeff said wrapping his arms around her protectively.

Twigs and branches snapped again as ear piercing scream was followed.

"Ok what is that?!" Gina said freaking out.

"I'm about to find out." Matt said as he took a baseball bat that was resting on the side of the house and started to walk towards the woods.

"Be careful Matt." Jeff said, Matt nodded as he entered the woods.

Hey what's going on?" Shannon asked seeing the concerned look on there faces.

"Something is in the woods and Matt just went in there." Gina said biting her nails nervously.

There was a loud scream and then a growl.

"That scream sounded like Matt." Jeff said and was about to go in after him.

"No, you stay here with Gina I'll go." Shannon said going into the woods where Matt had just gone in.

"What's going on?" Gina said

"I don't know babe but what ever is, it's starting to freak me out." Jeff said just as Shannon's scream of "pain" echoed throughout the whole place.

"Ok that's it I'm going in there." Jeff said but Gina stopped him.

"No, just stay here I'll go and don't think of stopping me. You know for a fact I can handle myself." Gina said

Jeff looked at here before slowly nodding, she ran into the woods as soon as she got in there she spotted Matt and Shannon and some other guy as they all snapped twigs.

"Oh my god, he is to easy to fool." Gina said as she held a hand to her mouth as she started to laugh hysterically.

"Start snapping twigs and then scream as loud as you can while me and Shannon growl." Matt said

"Ok." Gina said as she took a big amount of twigs and snapped them before telling Matt, Shannon and that other guy there to cover there ears. She waited for them to do so and screamed as loud as she could.

"Gina?! Gina can you hear me?!" Jeff yelled, Matt told her not to say anything.

After a few minutes of Jeff calling her name they decided to stop before it got worse and came out behind him quietly Gina snuck up behind him and said boo.

"Oh my god are you?!" Jeff asked hugging her.

"Jeff we were just messing with your mind." Matt said with a smirk.

"So you guys just scared the heck out of me for no reason." Jeff said glaring at them.

"Yup pretty much." Shannon said and everyone nodded

"Well thank you so much, I thought you guys were really hurt." Jeff said letting go of Gina before walking away.

"Wait Jeff, we're sorry." Gina said running after him, she stopped him as he turned around.

"You really scared me I thought you guys got hurt." Jeff said

"I know and I'm sorry, forgive me?" Gina asked giving him the puppy face.

"Fine on one condition, you kiss me." Jeff said with a smirk.

"Hm well I don't know." Gina said playfully before kissing him on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz was outside with Jay just walking along side the long road as the snow kept falling still from yesterday.

"So um what did you want to do today? It's only 1 in the afternoon." Liz said holding his hand.

"Whatever you want doesn't really matter." Jay said smiling.

"It's getting really cold already, let's go back inside." Liz said leading him back to her house.

"I'm going to call Gina real quick be right back." Liz said after giving him some tea to warm up.

Taking out her cell phone she hit speed dial.

"Hello?" Gina asked

"You really should just look at your caller id." Liz said

"Oh hey Lizzie, sorry I'm just to lazy. So how are you and Jay doing?" Gina asked

"Oh we are doing good, we just got back from outside. It's already snowing here what about you and Jeff you guys doing good?" Liz asked

"Yup we just played a big prank on him, it was hilarious." Gina said chuckling and looking at Jeff who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh that's cool. I wish I was there to see that, I can't wait till Sunday I miss you." Liz said

"Aw I miss you too, so where is it we are going to meet up since I'm sure our planes aren't coming in at the same time." Gina said cuddling up next to Jeff on the couch.

"Um how about who ever gets at the airport first calls the other person, we can tell where to meet up then ok?" Liz asked

"Alright see ya later, love ya." Gina said

"See ya love ya too." Liz said and hung up.

_Alright guys I'm going to leave it there, this was long! Phew it took forever lol I really want some reviews :( so please do me a favor and click the little button for reviews and type what ever you feel needs to be changed or just want to comment it. Love ya guys!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys :) is it just me or not 'cause I never got the alert for reviews last time, that's why I assumed I only got one review….Anyway it seems like you liked the last chapter so here is the next one :). Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina, Rose (the guinea pig), and some of Liz. Oh sorry one more thing, in the last chapter Donita (red hot fired rose) helped me with some of the writing so just giving credit to where it is due! Now on with the chapter._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon it was Sunday and they had to leave to go for the next show, Gina and Jeff got on the plane which was going to Huston Texas.

"I can't wait to see Lizzie again, I've missed her." Gina said as they got off the plane.

"Is she here yet?" Jeff asked

"Um not yet, she said that there plane is landing at 1:30 so we have another hour." Gina said taking a seat on one of the small couches.

"Hey aren't you Gina?" Some guy asked

"Yeah that's me." She said with a small smile

"Oh just wanted to say that you did a good job last week on Raw, I think you finally showed Lita who's boss." He said

"Thanks." She said

"No problem, here is my number call me sometime." He said handing her a piece of paper placing it in her hand then winking before walking away.

Gina couldn't help but laugh a bit once he was out of hearing range, she looked over to Jeff who had a little bit of jealousy in his face.

"Oh Jeff you don't have to worry, like I would ever go out with him he can't be older then 15." Gina said reassuring him.

"Good and who does he think he is flirting with my girl." Jeff said

"Jeff I don't think the fans know we are going out, and come on you know how many girls want you!" Gina said as a grin came to Jeff's face.

"Exactly my point so don't worry about if a guy flirts with me, unless I flirt back which will never happen as long as I have you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

After an hour of waiting Liz's plane finally arrived, Gina saw Liz and smiled before running up to her and hugging her.

"Hey chica miss me?" Liz asked wrapping her good arm around her best friend

"Duh, so how was your weekend?" Gina asked

"It was good; I'll give ya the details later." Liz said whispering the last part.

"Oh my god before you got here this guy who couldn't be older then 15 like hitted on me, I'm surprise that Jeff didn't yell at him or knock him out you had to see the look on his face." Gina said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got to the hotel about half an hour later and decided to go out somewhere.

"So did you want to go to the ice skating rink?" Liz asked

"Sure, but is that ok since you're arm is messed up?" Gina asked

"Hun how long have you known me? Now when do I stay in my room from any injury." Liz said

"Ok I get the point let's go get changed and we are so taking the boys with us." Gina said with a grin.

"Hey Jay, Jeff come here for a sec." Liz said

"Yeah what is it?" Jay asked

"You guys are coming with us to the ice skating rink." Gina said

"Gina do we have to." Jeff whined

"Yes Jeffery you do." Gina said

"Fine." Jay said and they rolled there eyes before leaving the room to get changed.

After everyone got changed they went over to the nearest ice skating rink they could find, when they got in there they saw a lot of guys and girls that seemed to be experts.

"Dang they are good." Liz said and everyone nodded.

"Come on let's go." Gina said grabbing Jeff by the hand as they slowly stepped onto the ice.

"I hope you can keep up." Gina said as she started to go around the rink warming up as she started to go faster then jumped up and did a twirl coming down on one foot. She came back over to where Jeff was still standing.

"I didn't know you ice skated, you're really good." Jeff said with a smile

"Thanks, I took lessons when I was younger I'm a little rusty though." Gina said grabbing his hand as they skated slowly around the ring; looking back Gina saw Liz trying to keep Jay up it was obvious he wasn't very good.

"Wow Jay sucks at skating." Gina said laughing; Jeff looked back and saw Jay kept falling.

Gina grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him over to where Liz and Jay were.

"You guys need help?" Gina asked with a smirk planted on her face.

"It's not me who needs help its Jay." Liz said chuckling

"Jay it's really not that hard, just keep your balance. Think of being on the top turnbuckle it isn't big enough to keep all of your feet planted on it, you have to have balance. Now suck it up and keep your ass off the ice." Gina said still laughing at how he looked like a complete fool.

Finally Jay got the hang of it and could skate around.

"Come on Lizzie let's go show these boys how skating is done." Gina said as they started to skate around the ring picking up speed so they could do some tricks.

Liz was the first one to do a trick she chose to do the Jump Loop, landing it perfectly even with one arm in a sling. Gina decided to do a Lutz Jump turning around in the air 2 times before coming back down on one foot and spinning around till her body was in a small circle(A/n: I hope you guys understood what I meant, I'm just looking up skating stuff since I've only skated once lol.).

After 2 hours of skating they decided to stop, putting the skates back they went to a movie rental store.

"Hm what did you want to watch?" Gina asked Jeff

"Doesn't matter as long as it isn't a sappy movie." Jeff said

Gina looked at Liz and smiled before winking.

"Well go over to the horror section and find a movie you want to watch, I'll look in the comedy section." Gina said with a smile, he shrugged his shoulders before going over to the horror section as soon as he was out of sight she went over to Liz.

"Let's go get the sappiest movies and then put them into the horror movies he picks out." Gina said with a chuckle.

"You're bad girl, real bad. But that's why I love ya so much." Liz said as they looked for movies.

"Oh how about Never Been Kissed." Gina said looking at the info of the movie.

"Yeah ok I think that will work, come on hurry and pay for it while he isn't looking. I'll distract him while you pay for it." Liz said going over to where he was looking for some movies.

After paying for it Gina hid it behind her back as Jeff went to pay for his movie, Gina passed it to Liz and she took it outside.

"Hey baby what did you pick out?" Gina asked.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He said with a smile.

"Awesome, well come on let's get back to the hotel I want to watch it." Gina said as he took her hand and they walked out to the car.

Liz and Gina sat in the back, Jeff and Jay sat in the front so when they weren't looking Liz handed the DVD'S to her and Gina switched them around.

Once they got back to the hotel Liz and Jay were invited to come to there hotel room to watch the movie.

"Alright, I hope you guys like scary movies." Gina said as she put the movie in, when the movie began you saw the names of the people and Jeff and a confused look on his face. Then it said Never Been Kissed and look at the DVD box which was titled Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"What the heck, they gave the wrong movie!" Jeff whined.

"Oh well while we have it, let's watch it I love this movie." Gina said chuckling.

"What did you do Gina?" Jeff asked seriously.

"Why do you think I did something Jeff, ya know it could have been the stores fault." Gina said with a small smile.

"So then what is this DVD box that says Never Been Kiss, and oh wow what do ya know The Texas Chainsaw Massacre DVD is in here." Jeff said glaring at her before tickling her.

"Ah stop Jeff, ok ok I couldn't help myself. Just put the other DVD in and we will watch it please stop tickling me." Gina begged

Jeff smiled before stopping and then putting his DVD in, going back to where Gina was sitting and putting his arm around her.

When it came to the part where the guy was hung by the hooks Liz and Gina covered there eyes.

"Is it over yet?" Gina asked

"Yes calm down its fake." Jeff said laughing a bit.

"Shut up that was really gross, it made me cringe." Gina said

"You're such a coward Gina." Liz said sticking her tongue out.

"Ew like you are any better." Gina said glaring at her.

"Oh yeah 'cause I'm the one who asked my boyfriend if it was over." Liz said rolling her eyes before mumbling the word wuss.

"Take that back or you will be sorry." Gina said glaring at her being semi serious yet playful

"Like I said wuss." Liz said smirking at her; Gina growled and then hit her with a pillow.

"Oh no you didn't I may have only one good arm, but I could whoop your ass." Liz said hitting her back with a pillow, as the boys watched there girlfriends make fools of themselves.

"Hey you know what, let's stop with the pillow fight." Gina trailed off as Liz nodded and then Gina smirked before jumping on top of her and started to play fight with her.

Liz and Gina laughed until they started to get more into the fight and started to punch each other.

"Ok that's enough girls." Jeff said taking Gina off of Liz.

"That was fun." Liz said

"You girls are weird." Jay said raising his eyebrow

"Thank you." They said at the same time.

"Alright well it's getting late and we have raw tomorrow, I think it's time we go to bed." Gina said yawning.

"Ok see you guys tomorrow, come on Jay let's go." Liz said as they left the room.

After getting changed, Gina climbed into bed and layed in Jeff's arms.

"Well good night baby." Jeff said kissing the top of her head.

"Night." Gina said closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gina woke up and Jeff was looking at her as a smile came to his face, she smiled too before kissing him on the lips and getting up.

"Who are you wrestling tonight?" Gina asked brushing her hair out a bit.

"Nitro, Shelton, and Super Crazy for the title." Jeff said

"Oh well they wont take it away from you." Gina said with a small smile

"Who are you wrestling?" Jeff asked

"Um honestly I don't know." Gina said shrugging her shoulders

"Well I hope ya wrestle, I love your entrance when you flip over the top rope." Jeff said with a smirk

"Oh shut up you little perv." Gina said sticking her tongue out at him.

"That's me, oh wait hey!" Jeff said before glaring at her

"Love ya too, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go take a shower." Gina said going into the bathroom.  
Right after Gina got done taking her shower, her phone started ringing.

"Hey chica, what's up?" Liz asked after carefully putting her shoulder back in the sling.

"Um…not much. Want to go down for breakfast?" Gina asked putting some shoes on.

"Ya, ok. Oh, ya, I forgot to ask you this. What color should I die my hair? I'm gonna die my hair just because I fell like it." Liz said, looking at both die bottles that she had bought.

"Hmmm… how about blonde because you are such are a accident waiting to happen." Gina said as she grabbed her makeup bag off of the ground.

"Hahaha. You think that you're so funny. Either jet-black or red. Cause I'm going for Jet-black because it is so me. What do you think?" Liz asked as she grabbed her brush out of her bag.

"Um, how about jet-black? Cause like you said before, it is so your color." Gina said as she put her lip gloss on.

"Ok thanks, I can't wait to show off my new hair tonight. Well talk to you later Jay is about to help me out." Liz said

"Do you think that's a good idea, maybe I should have Jeff help you out instead." Gina said

"As long as it doesn't turn out to be green and yellow sure why not." Liz said

"Ok I'll send him down in a second; I know he will want to do it." Gina said chuckling.

"Alright thanks sweetie, wish me luck." Liz said

"Good luck Hun." Gina said laughing and then hung up her phone.

"Hey Jeff would you mind dying Liz's hair, she wants to do dye it black and she was going to have Jay it." Gina said

"Sure thank god I'm here, could you imagine Jay dying someone's hair." Jeff said chuckling.

"Oh I don't even want to think about it." Gina said before Jeff gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon." He said walking out of the room.

"Finally some alone time." Gina thought to herself before taking out her Journal.

_Hey Journal,_

_Well me and Jeff couldn't be doing better, he is about to dye Lizzie's hair black. That should be interesting, also I can't wait for tonight they put me on for a match against an un-known wrestler it's a surprise to everyone including me so I can't prepare for it just how I like it, all real it should be sweet. Well I'm going to go._

_Later,_

_Gina_

Gina put her journal back into her bag, then put the TV on waiting for Jeff to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later Jeff returned, Gina turned around and smiled.

"Hey is Liz coming with us to the arena?" She asked

"No she wants to surprise you tonight, so she said she is going to drive with Jay and meet us there." Jeff said packing his stuff up.

"Ok, wow we have a few hours before we have to leave." Gina said as they packed all there stuff up for that night.

After 3 hours they decided to leave for the arena, as soon as they arrived there Gina went looking for Liz.

"Where is she?!" Gina thought to herself finding a door that said Christian; she knocked and opened the door to find Liz and Jay making out.

"Whoa sorry." Gina said quickly closing the door, Jeff looked at her confused.

"They were making out in there, come on let's go down to the ring. I want to practice for my match tonight even though I don't know who I'm wrestling." Gina said giggling a bit.

"Alright let's go then." Jeff said grabbing her hand.

Once they got down to the ring they had to wait for a few minutes, while the stage crew set up the ring.

"Ok you guys can get in now, sorry it took so long." A guy said as they all left.

"You ready?" Gina asked

"Yup, ding ding ding." Jeff said imitating the bell.

They locked up and Liz pushed Jeff out of the way then went to the ropes and flipped over them as soon as Jeff started to come running over she flipped back over and kicked him in the head in the process like she was suppose to. She smirked before jumping over him and crouching down ready for him to get up, as soon as he did she ran for him and tried to do a spear but he moved out of the way and she almost hit her shoulder into the turnbuckle, luckily for her she usually has fast reflex and stopped short. Jeff threw her by the hair into the middle of the ring and went onto the top turnbuckle to do a senton bomb, but she got up so he decided to go for a hurricrana instead. Jumping off he grabbed her neck with his legs and flipped her over.

"Oh my god that hurt, I've never experienced that before." Gina thought as she held her neck.

He went for the pin but she got out of it at 2 and kicked him in the head then the shoulder, then went onto the top turnbuckle and jumped off doing a leg drop onto his neck. Going for the pin she got it.

"Yeah I win! Hey baby are you ok?" Gina asked helping him off the floor.

"Yeah you did good, I'm sure you will win tonight who ever it may be." Jeff said hugging her.

"I hope so." She said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later everyone was ready to wrestle that night. Gina was wearing distressted boot cut black jeans and a purple strapless top with her hair in a wavy ponytail. Jeff was wearing black baggy pants and a white bandanna in his back pocket with a tight black t-shirt that had his picture on it.

Walking down by the curtain where Liz said to meet up, Gina saw her wearing a hat.

"Hey can I see you're hair now?" Gina asked impatiently.

"Fine." Liz said before taking off her hat showing her new jet-black hair all waved losley

"Oh my god girl it looks hot, and the outfit works with it." Gina said reffering to red halter top and white jeans she was wearing.

"Thanks, well you're up first with DX so see ya later." Liz said hugging her.

"Alright and here they come so, I'll see you all later." Gina said hugging Jay then kissing Jeff on the lips.

"Bye." They said before walking away.

"Hey guys, you ready to see who I have to wrestle tonight?" Gina asked with a small smile

"Yup, come on let's go." Paul said as there music came on.

"**And making her way to the ring, being accompanied by HHH and Shawn Michaels…GINA!" Lillian said as they crowd cheered for her.**

**Once flipping over the ropes they did the DX chop and there music slowly faded, before Vince McMahon's music came on.**

**Some of the crowd booed while others cheered as he came out holding a mic with a smile on his face.**

"**Well Gina, it was hard to find you an opponent. Till someone came into my office begging me to give a match against you, so here is your opponent. Oh and HHH and Shawn you can't be out here to help." Vince said answering there question before they even asked.**

**Someone's music came on, as Gina froze as did the whole crowd.**

**Randy came out with a smirk on his face, he slowly walked into the ring and stood on the turnbuckle doing his pose as Gina backed away when he would walk across the ring to pose again. His music died down as the referee stood between them and asked if they were ready, they nodded as he told to ring the bell. Once it did Randy didn't even give her a chance as he charged at her throwing her up in the air like a rag doll then just dropping her, she grabbed her back in pain as she scrambled to get up. He stood above her which was a bad move on his part when she put her arm and smashed it right into his crotch, grabbing it in pain as he fell down. She breathed heavily as she ran to the ropes and bounced off of them and went to do a leg drop but he grabbed her leg and spun her around making her head hit the turnbuckle. The crowd cringed as they saw what happened in a replay; Gina grabbed her head as she tried to focus on the match although she couldn't see straight that wasn't going to stop her. She slowly got up and the crowd cheered and started to chant her name as she flipped over the ropes which confused Randy wondering what she was going to do, when she didn't move he took advantage of it and ran for her as soon as he got close enough she flipped back over and spun him around using her legs in a hurricrana like fashion. **

"**Wow JR I've never seen that move before, she is very original." King said**

"**She is definitely one of a kind." JR said**

**She stood up and waited for him to get up, when he got up no one saw the brass knuckles he had put on while he was ''down''. Smirking he grabbed her by the hair as she struggled to get free from him but he was to strong at the moment, he punched her in the head and then brought his hand back up for another punch bringing it down with much more force then the last time. She felt the brass knuckles hit her skull, after punching her a few more times he felt her starting to lose conscious so he let go of her as she fell to the ground. He easily went for the pin and got the 3 count as the crowd booed as the referee held his hand up and his music played.**

"**Here is you're winner….. Randy Orton" Lillian said as Gina still lay on the mat barley awake, she felt someone picking her up and was surprised to see it was Jeff. The whole crowd was confused by this action, especially since they had no idea that they were a couple. Gina decided to go along with the crowd and act confused, Randy was already backstage so they were the only ones in the ring. Although the crowd was confused they started to cheer when they shared a quick kiss. Jeff took her out of the ring and up the ramp as she laid her head on his chest. **

Once they got backstage Jeff set Gina down on a chair.

"Baby are you ok?" Jeff asked

"He freaking hit me in the head with brass knuckles, but other then that I'm fine." Gina said sarcastically.

"Let's get you to the trainers ok?" Jeff said helping her off the chair.

"No I'll be fine, I hate going there anyway. I just want to go talk to Vince real quick." Gina said pushing away his attempts to help her.

"Fine but be careful." Jeff said

"I will I have a plan, I just got to find Paul and Michael. I'll meet you in your room in about 10 minutes." Gina said kissing him on the lips before running off to find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina looked all over the place for Paul and Michael and finally found them by the catering area.

"Typical." Gina thought rolling her eyes.

"Hey guys I need you're help with something." Gina said

"Ok what did you have in mind?" Michael asked as she explained her plan.

"Alright you guys ready?" Gina asked

"Yup, let's just find some camera man and we can put this plan into action." Paul said, once they found a guy willing to tape it and show it on the big screen where all the audience and at home audience would see it they went to Vince McMahon's office.

**Knocking on the door, you could hear Vince's voice say come in. Opening the door Vince looked up from his papers with wide eyes, but cleared his throat.**

"**How may I help you?" Vince asked with a small grin on his face.**

"**Miss Gina has a proposition for you**, **go ahead." HHH said motioning for Gina to let Vince in on her idea.**

"**Hi Vince, can I call you Vince?" Gina asked but before he could answer she went ahead and started to talk.**

"**Never mind I don't really care, anyway Vince as you know Randy Orton was my opponent tonight." Gina said taking a moment to let the crowd's boo echo throughout the backstage.**

"**Well I want a rematch, next week." Gina said smirking**

"**That can be…" Vince was once again cut-off by Gina.**

"**On my terms, which means I bring down who ever I want to the ring. And pretty boy can do the same, I want it everything legal TLC match. What do you say Vince, do we have a deal?" Gina asked with a smirk planted on her face.**

**Vince took a second before a small mysterious smile appeared on his face.**

"**You got yourself a deal, see you next week Gina." Vince said getting up to shake her hand, smiling she gave him a high five and put her arms around DX's shoulders and walked out the door slamming it in the process as the crowd cheered in excitement.**

"**Well King it looks like next week here on RAW, we will have one very interesting TLC match." JR said.**

"Thanks guys, I'll see you later." Gina said hugging them before going to Jeff's room.

Opening the door to his room, Liz and Jay were in there too.

"Hey did you guys catch my little segment?" Gina asked taking a seat next to Jeff

"Yeah, girl you were hilarious." Liz said with a smile

"I try. So are you wrestling tonight?" Gina asked noticing her sling was off.

"Yeah I want to the trainers before, they said as long as I don't use this arm as much for tonight I can wrestler." Liz said with a huge smile.

"Awesome I'll be watching." Gina said

"You better, by the way nice match out there you did really good." Liz said

"I could have done better but thanks, hey I was wondering did you guys want to come out with me next week?" Gina asked

"Sure baby, you know I'll be there to protect you." Jeff said kissing the top of her head.

"Sweet, what about you guys you in or not?" Gina asked

"You don't have to ask us twice." Liz said and Jay nodded in agreement.

"Liz, Christian you're up next." A backstage crew member said.

"Well it looks like we got to go, see you guys later." Jay said hugging Gina and nodding towards Jeff.

**Christian's music started as the crowd cheered, Liz came out wearing the same outfit from before. Christian opened the ropes allowing Liz to go in first then he stepped through the ropes. Liz asked for a mic which Lillian gladly gave her before stepping out of the ring.**

"**As you all know, last week I was beaten down by Nitro and Melina. Well tonight me and my boyfriend yes boyfriend are going to take on Nitro and Melina. So if you pussies are up for the challenge, get your asses out here right now and prove yourselves." Liz said glaring at the ramp; soon there music was heard as they came out acting like they were the queen and king of the world.**

"**My boy Nitro, he isn't fighting with you're ugly ass boyfriend tonight. He already has a match against that ugly Rainbow head Jeff Hardy. But I have no problem beating you up some more." Melina said getting in the ring, Liz dropped her mic and grabbed her by the hair tossing her around. Liz then pinned Melina down and started to bash her head into the mat. Picking her up she set her up for a elevated DDT, getting up on the turnbuckle but Melina pushed her off. Liz rolled on her bad shoulder and grabbed in pain but that only made Liz more angry so she got up. Melina got down to the floor and tried to do more damage to Liz, but she failed to notice that all she had done was make Liz angry as Melina was knocked into outer space as Liz hit her with a vicious Roundhouse kick. Melina started screaming as she fell to the ground. Liz grinned as she pointed to the fans and pounded Melina's beautiful face into the arena floor with a DDT.**

"**Try to pull that off and hurt my shoulder again. I dare you bitch." Liz shouted at the knocked out Melina as she walked away.**

Once they got backstage Gina was there to greet her friend.

"Girl you so showed who is boss." Gina said high fiving her.

"I like to think that I did, although now my shoulder is killing me." Liz said rubbing it

"I know how ya feel." Gina said referring to her head.

"You really should get that checked out, just incase something happened." Jeff said

"You know, he is right." Jay said looking at her closely.

"You know what? I'd kill to get my hands around Melina's throat one more time." Liz said as she grabbed her shoulder and noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"What? Oh, and Gina, you should probably go get your head checked. Oh, and next week, if you want, I'll show Randy what happens when he hurts my best friend." Liz said as she pulled Gina into a hug.

Gina looked around at her friend's faces and sighed. "Fine. I'll go, but only if Liz goes with me." Gina said as she drug Liz with her.

"Wait? What? I didn't sign up for this!" Liz said as they left the men in the hallway.

Once they made it to the trainers they had to wait for a few moments since they were busy.

"Ok Gina, I'll see you now." One of the guys in there said as she took a seat on the metal table.

"Now what is it that is bothering you?" He asked

"Well Randy bashed my head into the turnbuckle then he hit me a few times with brass knuckles, I almost lost consciousness but I guess I stayed awake." Gina said the last part being sarcastic as Liz chuckled.

"Hm ok." The trainer said before putting a small flash light into her eyes.

"Well you have bruising on your head, and a small concussion so I would put some ice onto the bruises and have someone keep an eye on you over night. Other then that I don't think you will have problem, maybe some headaches at most." He said getting up off the chair he was sitting in.

"Alright thanks." Gina said before getting off the table as Liz and Gina walked off to find Jeff and Jay.

They finally found the guys right by then men's locker room waiting for them.

"So, what the trainer say Gina." Jeff asked as he kissed the top of her head.

"Um, that I have some bruising, and a slight concussion, and that someone has to watch me tonight." Gina said as she looked at Liz who was looking at her nails.

"Aw ok I'll watch ya tonight, but right now I have some asses to beat. I'll see you after my match love you." Jeff said kissing her on the lips before walking out the door and jogging to the curtain waiting for his music to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During his match Randy came out and started to beat down on Jeff, Gina was very pissed off at this point and ran out the door much to Jay and Liz's dismay as they tried to call her back.

**Gina ran out to the ring with a chair in hand as she slowly slid into the ring and bashed him over the head with the chair, he went crashing down to the mat. She kept hitting him over the head repeatedly, after she was sure he was out she went over to Jeff who was still on the ground she checked him out and he opened his eyes.**

"**Gina get out of here, before you get hurt." He said as he slowly sat up.**

"**I'll be right here now get in that ring and keep that title." She said crossing her arms as she watched him slowly get in the ring and go for a senton he pinned Nitro and got the 3 count. The crowd cheered as she slid into the ring and hugged him tightly before raising his hand along with the referee. **

"**Here is you're winner and still the intercontinental champion, JEFF HARDY!" Lillian said. **

"You're unstoppable babe." Gina said as they walked back to his locker room.

"I hope I can keep this forever, oh and thanks for coming out there even though it wasn't the best thing right now." Jeff said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Once they got changed into more comfortable pants they went to find Jay and Liz, they found them near the back talking away sitting on top of some unused crates.

"Hey guys you ready to go?" Gina asked

"Yup, let's go." Jay said as he jumped off the crate and helped Liz off.

The couples walked out holding hands as they were surrounded by fans, after a few minutes of signing they excused themselves and walked to Jeff's rental.

"I call the front!" Gina said as she threw her bag into the trunk and dove for the passengers seat, while Jay and Liz rolled there eyes.

Once they all got inside Gina turned around

"And no making out you two!" She said glaring as Liz stuck her tongue out, Gina did the same before turning around and leaning her head on the back of the seat and closing her eyes.

As Jeff stopped waiting for the traffic light to turn green he looked over at Gina seeing her sleeping he couldn't resist the urge to poke her side making her jump out of her slumber and hit her head on the glass window, grabbing her head she looked over at Jeff.

"Thanks, I needed that." Gina whined rubbing her already sore head.

"Sorry baby I didn't think you were going to hit you're head, you ok?" He asked concerned.

"I think so, I'm going back to sleep wake me up when we get there." She said closing her eyes again.

"No I don't think that is such a good idea, just wait two hours." Jeff said rubbing her arm before starting to drive again.

"Fine but if I get grumpy I blame you." Gina said semi-seriously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got back to the hotel, everyone just decided they would meet up tomorrow.

Gina grabbed gray sweat pants and an old light pink tank top, going into the bathroom she got changed as soon as she came back out she was surprised to see Jeff already changed.

"Wow you get changed fast." Gina said

"I just didn't want to wait for you to get out of the bathroom." Jeff said playfully.

"I don't take that long in the bathroom, so um what do we now since I can't go to sleep for another 2 hours." Gina said glaring at Jeff.

"Um I don't know want to watch some TV?" He asked as they lay down on the bed and he stroked her hair.

"I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders.

A few hours later Gina fell asleep with her head on Jeff's chest, looking down he smiled before putting the blanket over them. Turning out the light he got comfortable before putting his arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz was in Jay's room, she had noticed that he was acting a bit different that night.

"What's wrong? You've been acting different tonight, everything ok?" Liz asked

"Liz we need to talk." Jay said, admittedly after he said that her stomach dropped.

"Um about what?" Liz asked biting her lip nervously.

_Oh it's a cliffy :) have no fear Andrea will update well sometime this week…I like to get long chapters now so that's why my updates aren't as frequent. Well please review thanks! Oh also I might be doing another story about CM Punk and his sister, so keep an eye out for that and incase you're wondering this will still be worked on as well :)._


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm Back! Sorry that I haven't updated in quite a while but I've had such bad writers block on this story, it's not as long as I want it to be but its better then nothing right?! Anyway hope you guys enjoy it please R&R**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think… I'm in love with you." Jay said as a huge smile appeared on Liz's face.

"I feel the same way; I've never felt this way about anyone." Liz said before kissing him on the lips.

The next morning everyone met up for breakfast, after the started to eat Liz put her fork down.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Gina come with me." Liz said

"Uh ok, be right back." Gina said getting up from her chair next to Jeff. Walking into the bathroom Liz turned around and looked at Gina with a huge grin.

"I know that look, you have a huge secret you're dying to tell me." Gina said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes ok so last night Jay said we need to talk, so I of course thought he was going to dump me. It was the total opposite he…" Liz was cut off by Gina.

"Oh my god he purposed to you didn't he!?" Gina asked with excitement.

"No although that would be awesome, he said he loved me!" Liz said squealing as she and Gina jumped up and down.

"If we ever get married to them, we should have a double wedding." Gina said giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the table Jay and Jeff were talking.

"So you told her you love her, what did she say?" Jeff asked eating some of his pancakes.

"She said she feels the same way, and that she has never felt this way about anyone." Jay said with a huge smile planted on his face.

"Ok here they come." Jeff said acting like he had no idea about the conversation that went on last night.

"Sorry we took so long." Gina said winking at Liz. Jeff smiled at this girlfriend

"Man I want to marry her." Jeff thought to himself, he was in deep thought but started to hear someone calling him.

"Jeff…JEFF!" Gina shouted almost but was aware to keep her voice down as other people there.

"What? Oh sorry, I was thinking about something." He said with a smile.

"Ok then anyway you guys want to go to the gym?" Gina asked

"I do!" Liz said

"Sweet what about you guys up for some wrestling and working out?" Gina asked the guys.

"Sure." They said shrugging

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they all got changed they got into Gina's rental car and drove to the nearest gym.

"I'm going to go on the treadmill and warm up, meet you guys at the ring in 15 minutes." Gina said putting her gym bag on the floor and stretched out before starting on the treadmill. 15 minutes later everyone was by the ring planning on what to do.

"Ok how about just girlfriends against boyfriends." Liz said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll go in first." Jeff said smirking at Gina.

"Uh-oh two psychos in the ring at the same time, this can't be good." Liz said as Jay laughed.

"Shut up." Jeff and Gina said as both Jay and Liz laughed harder.

"Ok, ok ha ha ha not that funny now let's get going." Gina said as she and Jeff locked up, Gina smirked before letting go confusing Jeff but saw Gina running at him with a clothesline he ducked it and grabbed her then power bombed her. Gina grabbed her back in pain but quickly got up and pushed him as if daring him to do something he chuckled as did she, he went to try and grab her waist to give her a bear hug but she took his wrist and flipped him over, she went and tagged in Liz that meant Jay and her are only allowed to fight. Jay got in and ran at her but she tripped him making him fall his throat smashed onto the rope, he grabbed it but Liz went for the pin and got it.

"Oh yeah! Girls win and you guys lose." Liz said as she and Gina danced around the ring. The guys rolled their eyes before chuckling seeing how they were dancing horribly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Gina and Jeff got a call from Vince telling them that they as well as Paul and Michael have an autograph session tomorrow, but after that they could all go home.

"This time you get to come to my house, ok?" Gina asked

"Sure do I get to meet you're twin?" Jeff asked

"Yup I've missed Deb can't wait to see her." Gina said with a huge smile.

"How cute, does she know we are together?" Jeff asked

"Yeah I called her last night and since she saw us kissing on TV she asked." Gina said with a chuckle.

"Oh that's cool, well we should get some rest it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Alright night love you." Gina said before kissing him and falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day it was already 11 by the time they got up and their signing started at 12:30.

"Fuck Jeff we have to get up now!" Gina yelled as Jeff woke up in a fright.

"What? Oh shit!" Jeff said when he saw what time it was.

After running around they were ready by 11:15.

"Ok let's take my car, you ready?" Jeff asked

"Yup what do you think of my outfit?" Gina asked turning around.

"It looks fine now let's go." Jeff said grabbing her hand.

When they arrived there Michael and Paul were already standing by the back door to the mall.

"Wow we must really be late, what time did you guys get here?" Gina asked

"Oh we just got here it sounds like there are a lot of people in there." Michael said

"This is like my first signing, I'm nervous." Gina said biting her lip which she always did when she was nervous or thinking hard.

"Don't be I mean you go out in front of millions every Monday night, and now you're afraid of a little signing." Jeff said raising his eyebrow.

"True but it's different you don't usually chat with the fans, and I have no idea what to say to them especially since I won't know any of them." Gina said

"You'll be fine, their just as nervous as you." Jeff said kissing her cheek.

"Well, come on, lets go. We can't leave all the fans waiting any longer." Paul said as he opened the back door of the mall.

With the door opened, Gina gasped as she saw thousands of fans pouring into the mall.

"There are like, thousands of them in there. I can't go in there!" Gina squeaked as here knees buckled.

"Gina, when you go out there every night on RAW, there's millions of fans. Now you don't get scared, do you?" Jeff said as he looked into Gina's eyes.

"No…" Gina admitted.

"Then act like your out there to wrestle and don't mind the crowding of fans, and you should be fine." Jeff said as he watched Gina grin.

"Ok gentle men, lets go, shall we?" Gina said as she confidently led the way in the mall.

After signing about a million autographs, well what it felt like to Gina they all got ready to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the plane landed in the airport, Gina led Jeff out holding his hand as they looked for Deborah. Spotting her twin she let go of Jeff's hand and ran for her.

"Debbie!" Gina yelled as she turned around and ran towards Gina.

"Oh my god I missed you sis." Deborah said hugging her tightly

"I missed you too Deb, god I missed you so much." Gina said crying a little bit.

"So you going to introduce me to you're sister?" Jeff asked jokingly

"Oh right, Deb this Jeff my boyfriend." Gina said as Jeff shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said as Deborah smiled, Jeff looked at them both

"You know you guys look so much alike its so creepy." He said as they looked at each other.

"We know." They said before laughing at the look on Jeff's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they arrived at Gina's house and got settled in Gina gave Jeff a tour of her house.

"And this is my bedroom." Gina said with a flirty smile.

"I hope to see this a lot while I'm here." Jeff thought to himself, or at least though he did.

"Oh you will." Gina said as Jeff looked at her blushing.

That week went fast and before they knew it, it was already Monday night. As Gina entered the arena with Jeff, Liz and Jay caught up with them.

"Hey Gina how was your week off?" Liz asked hugging her.

"It was good..." Gina said looking up at Jeff

"Real good." She finished with a smile, Liz raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah I bet, well I guess we'll see you in a bit." Gina said

About 50 minutes later everyone met up by the gorilla, there match was first. This will be Gina's and Liz's first TLC match although the others have done this before. Gina was wearing baggy camo pants and a dx baby tee, Liz was wearing black jeans and a white tank top. Jeff, Jay, Paul and Mike came over as DX's music went off and they all went out.

"**Ladies and Gentleman this match is a no disqualification TLC match, first Gina's team DX, Jeff Hardy, Christian and Liz!" Lillian said as they all came down to the ring. Randy's music went off as he appeared with Nitro, Edge, Melina and Mercury. As the match began Gina wanted to go one on one with Randy, she gave Jeff a kiss on the lips before entering the ring. Randy smirked as he got in the ring Gina glared at him before charging at him and knocking him down with the most powerful clothesline she has ever given anyone. As he was on the ground she kicked him in the face a few times since she was by the ropes Melina pulled on her hair Gina quickly turned around and yanked her by the hair flipping her into the ring. That set it off for everyone as they all entered the ring. Jeff went for Randy as Christian went for Nitro, the girls went for Melina and DX went for Mercury and Edge. Getting inspiration Gina told Liz to do the poetry in motion, Liz got down on all fours as Melina was lying by the turnbuckle, Gina ran at full speed and did a hip toss onto Melina who got knocked out. They got up as Edge ran at Gina and gave her a spear, whispering he was sorry he got up as Liz came back in the ring with a chair and knocked him over the head with it. Jeff turned and looked at his girlfriend who was knocked out for a minute glaring at Edge he went back to fighting Randy. Gina slowly got up and got out of the ring, so far Gina's team had the upper hand and she intended to keep it that way looking under the ring she found what she was looking for and took the 12 ft ladder out the crowed screamed in excitement as she set it up and told Jeff to move out of the way as he dropped Randy. Taking a deep breath she jumped off doing a moonsault as she made impact she could feel her ribs start to throb in pain but got up she had to get the slip that was held above the ring that would signal the winners. Just as she was about to get it Randy pushed the ladder to the side as Gina held onto the ladder for dear life, the crowed gasped as it started to topple over Jeff ran to catch her yelling for her to jump she did as she was told and jumped off as Jeff caught her.**

"**Thanks." She said hugging him as they totally forgot about the match they still had to finish; Randy knocked them both to the ground. Christian set Nitro for his finishing move. Jeff got up and took the Ladder setting it up he quickly climbed it, just as Edge was about to knock it over Liz and Gina attacked him. Jeff got on top of it steadying himself he reached up and caught the slip, the bell rang as DX's music played.**

"**Pay backs a bitch!" Gina yelled before walking out of the ring with her team.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Well hope you guys enjoyed that please review! **


	15. It's the shortie Chapter

_A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so tired and also have had writers block but then I realized I could just cut a lot of stuff out and go straight to the near present. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to know if you guys like how this is going to go or not I think you'll catch my drift but if you don't then well basically HHH leaves on injury leaving only Gina and HBK to keep DX alive and kicking :). Oh and thanks for the reviews. ENJOY!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later it was time for New Years Revolution, walking into the arena with Jeff Gina kissed him on the lips before walking off to DX's locker room. Knocking on the door they told her to come in,

"Hey guys you excited about tonight?" Gina asked

"Hell yeah." Paul said

"Alright well let's get ready then I'll be in the first bathroom if ya'll need anything." Gina said before grabbing her bag and going into the bathroom, about an hour later Gina came out in black wrestling boots that were covered by her tight flair jeans she had on a DX tank top and lime green fish net sleeves with her hair in a low side curly ponytail and light pink lip gloss with a silver-ish eye shadow.

"You look nice." Mike said looking up at her while doing his stretches.

"Aw thanks, you two look cool." Gina said as the guys chuckled.

"I cant wait to see you two beat the holy hell out of them tonight." Gina said getting on the floor while doing a split and putting her head down on the floor.

"We can't wait either believe me." Paul said, soon one of the back stage crew members came by telling them to finish up and get to the gorilla position.

"Alright let's do this." Mike said as they all slipped into their characters and walked out of the door before going to the gorilla position, they heard their music go on. **They walked out to the top of the ramp glaring at the men in the ring.**

"**And now making their way to the ring weighing in at a combined weight of 365 pounds accompanied by Gina…D GENERATION X!" Lillian said as the crowed erupted in cheers. Walking down the ramp with Gina in the middle she flipped over the top rope while the boys walked through the ropes and then stood on the turnbuckles doing the DX symbol while Gina stood in the middle doing the same. The bell rang as Gina got out of the ring they began to fight, cheering them on as well as the crowd did they were so close to winning the match when HHH went to do a move and landed it wrong Gina hurriedly got into the ring not caring about the danger she just put herself into.**

"**Paul are you ok?" She whispered**

"**No I think I really just hurt myself, watch out!" He said yelling the last part as Randy flew at her with a flying clothesline she ducked it before he turned around and she gave him the hardest round house kick she could muster up, making sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon she dragged HHH's body over onto Randy's yelling at the Ref to count. Sliding down he slapped his hand on the mat but Edge came up behind HHH and kicked him on the back hard as he rolled off of Randy and gasped for air, smirking he got down and went for the pin. Getting the 3 count Edge raised his hand as Randy started to get up, they both smirked at Gina who was the only one not knocked out. Glaring at them she helped Shawn up before whispering in his ear that Paul was badly hurt, her wrestling instinct kicked in as she knew Edge and Randy were right behind her she turned around backing away as they started to corner her as the crowd screamed before Edge was knocked down to the ground seeing Jeff starting to beat the holy hell out of them the EMT'S came down to the ring helping HHH out and HBK got up and helped Jeff beat them up before they all walked backstage while Edge and Randy lay outside the ring knocked out cold.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A/N: Yes that's it for now, but if you guys like how it's going or well you don't review either way and tell me what to switch or no…If I get reviews today then you'll see another chappie up tonight but if ya don't shrugs guess you wont hehe. Love ya'll! Oh and Hi Danny Bear you better have liked this chappie other wise I kill you're character in our story glares Just kidding…or am I evil laugh_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/n: Hey guys I know I said I'd update yesterday…but I'm sick so I'm being lazy but here ya go it's longer as well. ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except the idea for the name of the shooting star.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running to where the EMT'S office was Mike and Gina looked Paul on the floor with his hands on his head while one of them looked over his leg.

"Paul oh my god." Gina said in shock looking at his leg that didn't look like it normally did.

"He has to go in for surgery." One of the EMT'S said, Paul cried in pain which was very rare for the game to do.

"When?" Gina asked

"Tomorrow." One of them said

"Paul you'll be ok." Gina said bending down and hugging him.

"I know, don't worry about me though." Paul said

"Oh you know I can't help but worry about ya." Gina said

"From the way this looks Paul, you'll be out for about 6 months." One of them said, Paul groaned.

After staying with Paul for a while, Gina looked at the clock noticing it was almost 11 she walked out of the room and went to find Jeff. Knocking on his locker room he opened it with a small smile on his face.

"Hey." She said quietly still very upset about Paul.

"He'll be ok." Jeff said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah but he'll be out for at least 6 months." Gina said sighing.

"Well you know where he lives, you can go visit him. Now why don't we go back to the hotel." Jeff said trying to comfort her girlfriend.

"Ok, man I wish Liz was here right now." Gina said since Liz and Jay moved over to smackdown they didn't see much of each other anymore, they had to resort to emails and talking on the phone when they could. After they all got there stuff packed up they walked out of the arena hand in hand but were met with fans, all asking how HHH was.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Gina said for what seemed like the billionth time, after signing some autographs and taking some photos they got into Jeff's rental car.

Just as they pulled out of the parking space Gina's cell began to ring, looking at the caller ID she noticed it was her sister.

"Hey Debs." Gina said

"Hey Gi, I saw what happened tonight. Is Paul ok?" Deborah asked

"He's going to be out for a while." Gina said hoping she'd skip the subject, Deborah being her twin caught on that real quick.

"Oh that sucks, how about we talk about something else instead." Deborah said

"Yeah sure, so how is Rose doing my baby doing ok?" Gina asked

"Yeah I just got her a bigger cage she misses her mommy though, oh my god and she squeaks when ever she hears the fridge door open it's so cute!" Deborah squealed making Gina laugh,

"Well someone is spoiling my pig huh?" Gina asked

"Yup, well I'm going to go it's late and I'm tired." Deborah said

"Alright I'll talk to you later, love ya." Gina said

"Love ya too." Deborah said before hanging up the phone.

"You're sister?" Jeff asked

"No it's my secret lover." Gina said sarcastically, Jeff gasped.

"You're cheating on me." He said pretending to cry.

"Oh be quiet and just drive." Gina said before smirking, soon they arrived at the hotel and Gina just wanted to go to bed.

"I'm getting changed real quick." She said before dragging herself off to the bathroom and changing into gray sweat pants and a sports bra.

After quickly brushing her teeth she shut off the bathroom light and went out to where they were sleeping and flopped onto the bed right on top of a almost sleeping Jeff, groaning he opened his eyes

"Well hello there." She said with a tired smile, he smiled before kissing her on the lips before they knew it the kiss was getting pretty heated but Gina pushed him away.

"Hold you're horses I'm too tired right now." Gina said knowing he'd be all whiney now.

"Ah man you're really mean." He complained giving her his puppy face

"I know good night." Gina said with a smirk before turning over and closing her eyes only to feel his arm go around her waist and pull her closer to him.

The next morning Gina woke up feeling someone kissing her on the lips, opening her eyes she saw it was Jeff.

"Morning." She said before yawning and rubbing her eyes, she went to get up but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into bed with him.

"Come on Jeff I need to practice you never know when those two will be after me and Mike." Gina said but he didn't seem to be listening as he started to kiss her neck, she was beginning to laugh because that was one of her places where she was very ticklish.

"Ha ha Jeff stop." She said but he wasn't listening to her, rolling her eyes she pushed him away.

"What did you do that for?" Jeff asked

"Sorry I'm just stressed out about Adam and Randy, ever since Adam began to become very rude with me in real life he's been really rough with me and Mike in the ring you know that." She said

"Ok you're right I'm sorry, you want me to come with you?" Jeff asked while she grabbed her training clothes.

"You don't have to, you've been working so hard these past few weeks with everyone wanting you're title why don't you just take the morning off ok?" She asked

"Ok I'll see you later then, love you." He said with a smile, she could feel butterflies creeping up her stomach when he said that

"I love you too." Gina said kissing him on the lips before quickly changing and running out the door.

Once she got to arena that was only 15 minutes away she walked inside to see Mike running the ropes, walking down to the ring she waited for him to run to the rope near her and then grabbed his foot making him fall.

"What the fuck?" He hollered before turning around realizing it was just Gina.

"Watch you're language." She scolded jokingly.

"Yes mother." He said with a smirk.

After practicing for a few hours they decided to just save there anger for when they needed to come out which knowing the two guys would be soon.

Later on that night when RAW began, Randy and Edge were the first ones out as they started to blab on about how they were the best Gina, Jeff and Mike watched backstage.

"We want to challenge DX well the old man and the skank to a match, tonight!" Randy said

"Oh he did not just call me a skank!" Gina growled.

"Come on let's go out there." Mike said

"Ok we'll be back Jeff." Gina said quickly kissing him on the lips before marching out to the ring.

"**You two want a match huh, well by all means we accept you're little challenge." HBK yelled, just as Edge was about to speak Vince's music came on as his face appeared on the screen.**

"**Whoa if memory serves me right and it always does, I'm still the owner of the wwe. I make the calls not you!" He yelled as the crowd booed.**

"**Shut up! I give the fans what they want, and tonight DX will go against Rated RKO but Gina my dear you also have a match against Melina for the number one contenders spot for the women's title!" He said with a smirk, Gina smiled knowing she'd win this match and the crowd was excited as well.**

**DX smiled at Rated RKO before walking backstage.**

"They are so going to lose." Gina said, soon it was time for Gina's first match she had just finished her stretches when she got called to go to the gorilla position.

"Well I guess that means I have to go…" Gina said looking at Jeff.

"I'll go with you, I know Nitro will be out there." Jeff said getting off the couch.

"No I want to do this by myself, I have to." Gina said before hugging Jeff and running out the door.

**DX's music came on as Gina ran out crossing her arms like HHH and HBK would do and running down to the ring slapping some fans hands along the way, jumping onto the apron she turned around so she was facing the ramp before turning her heads both way and flipping over the top rope landing on her feet. Melina's music came on walking out she smirked at Gina before strutting down the ramp like it was a run way, Gina looked at the crowd with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. When Melina got in the ring she ran at Gina but she moved out of the way, turning around she ran at Gina again and got a bull dog on her. She went for the pin but only got up to 1, picking her up by the hair she went to throw her into turnbuckle but Gina reversed it. Melina's back smashed into the ropes as she fell forward clutching her back, Gina picked her up by the hair and set her up for a shooting star which is a flip-over DDT. Going for the pin she got a two and half count, Gina growled pounding her fist on the mat before getting up as did Melina. Gina quickly ran to the turnbuckle jumping on it she went off backwards doing the whisper in the wind.**

"**1…2…**

_A/n: OHHHHHHHHHH Cliffy :), haha I had to. Please review thanks._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/n: Hey guys I didn't get much reviews on my last chapter glares at you all So please review you know I love you're feedback! In this chapter don't be insulted about what Gina says about Jeff 'cause I was kidding around, you know I love Jeff too so :) ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina unless otherwise stated.**

"**1…2…3." The bell rang as Gina got up and the referee held up her hand as her music played. Gina ran to the turnbuckle jumping on it she did the DX symbol then flipped backwards. She walked up the ramp before turning around at the top and doing the DX chop then going backstage.**

"You did good out there baby."Jeff said kissing her on the lips.

"Aw thanks, is it time for you're match?" Gina asked

"Yeah." Jeff said as Umaga went past them saying hello, contrary to what he portrays on TV he does actually speak English.

"You want me to go out there with you? I don't have the other match till 10:30 and I'm not in the mood to stay backstage." Gina said

"Yeah sure why not." Jeff said just as his music went off,** they walked out as he bounced to the music and she nodded her head pointing to him before the pyros went off making her jump. When they cleared she gave him a kiss on the lips before they ran to the ring, Umaga was starting to go after them but Gina quickly exited the ring before he could do anything. As the match progressed Jeff was quickly losing the battle as Umaga slammed Jeff into a turnbuckle before running at him, Gina quickly got in and dragged Jeff out of the way as Umaga bounced off the turnbuckle. He got extremely mad with Gina and he started to yell incoherently as Armando yelled at him to get her, getting out of the ring he started to chase after her as she went the other way luckily for her she was faster she quickly slid in the ring. He sped in after her as the ring bounced from his weight she had to think and quick, running onto the ropes she bounced off flipping over him when he turned around she froze that was till Jeff got back in the ring bashing him over the head with a chair. Gina got out of the ring as he climbed onto the top rope she raised her hands and did the gunz before he jumped off the referee wasted no time knowing that he needed to end the match and slammed his hand down on the mat 3 times. Jeff quickly got out of the ring and Gina ran to him, he put his hand around her waist protectively as they stared at him he got up and they ran backstage.**

"Why did you do that?" Jeff asked he seemed a bit mad.

"I was just trying to protect you that's all." Gina said, he slammed his fist onto his locker making her jump.

"Well don't I'm a guy I can handle myself." He said with anger in his voice

"What 'cause I'm a girl I can't handle myself, is that what you're implying Jeff?" Gina asked glaring at him

"No….. you know what forget it." Jeff said

"No don't try and get off the subject, why are you so fucking mad at me for trying to keep my boyfriend from getting badly injured?!" Gina yelled

"You know what; I think we need a break." Jeff said quietly, Gina took a step back in shock.

"What?! I can't believe you, fine you want a break then we're through!" Gina yelled before walking out the door slamming it, Jeff stood there running a hand through his hair. Gina stormed through the corridors mumbling and cursing, turning a corner she bumped into John Cena.

"Whoa where you going shortty?" John asked.

"Shut up." She growled before storming into DX's room.

"Come on Mike we have a match to do, let's get going." She said in a dominant tone, Mike looked up at her giving her a weird look.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked

"Nothing let's just forget it, I'll tell you later." Gina said grabbing his hand before dragging him out the door. She let go as soon as they entered the hallway and stormed down the corridor she looked like she was about to pop a vein her face was so red. Mike followed behind wondering what the heck was wrong with her; after Randy and Edge went out they quickly got behind the curtain waiting for there Que.

**DX's music went on as Gina quickly tried to calm down, they walked out as the crowd roared in excitement for the both of them. Walking down to the ring she slapped some of the fans hands and so did HBK, Gina jumped on the apron before turning around and staring at the ramp then looking at the crowd flipping over the rope Shawn and her got in the middle and did the DX chop while pyros went off. Gina practically begged Shawn to go in first, she really wanted to vent her anger. Randy laughed telling Edge he'd go in first, Gina ran at him but he ducked it then grabbed her around the waist and slammed her into the mat. He lied down stalking her waiting for her to get up to do the RKO as soon as she did though he went to get her neck but she pushed him as hard as she could before running into the ropes to bounce off but Edge grabbed her leg and she fell to the floor, turning around she glared at him before slipping under the bottom rope and yelling at him. Randy grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over the top rope. While she lie on the floor he stood on her hair using it to his advantage but she swung her legs up knocking him down she went for the pin but only got a 2 count, she ran at Shawn and tagged him in. After hitting the sweet chin music onto Edge he got the pinfall, Gina went in and hugged him before the referee raised there hands. **

Once backstage Gina told Mike what happened,

"Wow no wonder why you were being so snappy before, you ok?" He asked

"Does it look like I am? I'm going out to a bar." Gina said grabbing her bags, but Mike grabbed her arm.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, Gina raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think." Gina said putting her bags on her shoulder, Michael sighed.

"Well I'm going with you, you're not going to drive back to the hotel." He said getting his stuff.

"Fine whatever." Gina said standing by the door impatiently waiting for him to get his bags. After searching around for a bar she couldn't wait to get in there and drink, she always drank a lot when she was really stressed out that bad part was after only a few drinks she was pretty drunk.

"Mike come on have a beer you know you want to!" Gina giggled throwing an empty plastic cup at him, Mike rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm to good for Jeff, all he does his color his hair all day and jump off high things. That's his life, isn't it pathetic?" She asked laughing before starting to mock him by raising her hands doing the gunz.

"Oh look at me I'm Jeff Hardy and I like to talk in a stupid accent, I'm from North Carolina and me and my bro Matt like to act like fools all damn day and we also eat road kill! Theres nothing better then some posseum, fresh off the road!" Gina said doing her best "North Carolina" accent but it sounded more like a pathetic attempt.

"Come on Gina let's just go back to the hotel…" Mike said noticing people were staring at her, even a few people were asking each other if that was in fact Gina and HBK.

"Ah you're no fun come on." Gina said handing him some beer but he just put it down and shook his head.

"Sorry to do this Gina." He said before standing up and lifting her up throwing her over his shoulder while she tried to get out of his grip.

"Mike come on put me down!" She squealed

"We're going back to the hotel." Mike said, once they got back to the hotel he went to drop Gina off in her room but remembered what happened with her and Jeff so he decided she could stay in his room. While holding her up right so she wouldn't fall he took out his key card and slid it through the lock, he slowly helped her sit down on the bed.

"Mike, I don't feel so good." She whined before throwing up right onto his shoes, she looked up at him with a sorry expression. Sighing he walked over to the bathroom to wipe off the retched smell before coming back and handing her a wash cloth. After they got cleaned up she waited for Mike to come back with her bag from Jeff and her room.

"Thanks." She said looking down,

"He was wondering where you were." Mike said, Gina huffed in anger.

"Yeah I'm sure he was, what ever I'm going to sleep I have such a bad head ache." Gina said before quickly changing and going right to bed.

_A/N: Ok people hope you liked this chapter, please REVIEW see the little button below that says submit review click that and type in the box what you think :). He he see what you made sump to me begging for reviews like a hobo begging for change! Lol sorry it's late and I'm just a bit tired and loco(for you guys who didn't get that it means crazy in Spanish.) Oh and hi Danny bear you better hurry up with my one shot!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Danielle(sort of ha ha Danny you kind of own yourself but now I own you too so HA!), Gina and Liz unless otherwise stated.**

**A/n: Hey guys so I hope you liked the last chapter, I decided to put Danielle in this chapter because it's her birthday and she's an old fart (she's only 16 but she thinks that's old…she thought I was ancient since I'm almost 18)….Anyways hope you guys like this chapter and Danny hope you're birthday was good!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gina woke up with a terrible headache, looking around the room it took her a second to realize that this wasn't her room. Sitting up she saw Mike over in the next bed,

"What the hell?" She thought to herself before remembering vaguely how she ended up there. After quietly getting changed into some old jeans and a hoddie she slipped out of the room and decided to go downstairs to the lobby and get some coffee, putting her hands in her pockets she waited for the elevator to go down. Finally down in the lobby she saw Jeff and quickly walked passed him, she could feel him staring at her as she drank her coffee but acted like she didn't notice till he came up to her.

Sighing she didn't even turn to look at him,

"Look Jeff, I have a huge hang over right now I don't want to talk about this." She said,

"Please I really need to talk to you." Jeff begged, Gina sighed before turning to face him.

"What Jeff?" She asked with frustration.

"I'm really sorry for the way I acted, I get that way sometimes when I win a match the way I don't want to." Jeff said, Gina debated on weather to forgive him or not.

"Ok I'll forgive you, but just this once." Gina said with a smile, Jeff smiled back before hugging her.

"I love you." He whispered into her hear sending butterflies everywhere in her stomach.

"I love you too." She said

"So why do you have a hangover?" Jeff asked

"Well…after we had that fight I kind of went out with Mike and got some drinks." Gina said

"Oh…"Jeff said feeling bad, realizing how much he must have hurt her feelings.

"Yeah but now that we are back together, it's like my headache is almost gone." Gina said

"Good 'cause we have a signing later on today remember?" Jeff asked

"Oh man I totally forgot, ugh and then I have to go practice for my title match next week." Gina said

"Yup so we really should go get ready." Jeff said getting up, Gina grabbed his hand and they walked back to their room.

Later on that day after they were done with the signing, Gina went to the gym with Jeff.

"Ok Jeff you have to pretend to be Mickie, so no doing you're moves." Gina said

"Ok…." Jeff said before bouncing around the ring like her.

"Um Jeff, you're starting to scare me." Gina said while Jeff got on the floor and flipped his hair back like Mickie would do before getting up and bouncing around again.

"Jeff…Jeff….ok can we please just wrestle." Gina said, Jeff got up and cleared his throat.

"Sorry." He said with a smile, Gina rolled her eyes before grabbing his arm and wrapping her leg around it.

"Ah get it off of me!" Jeff joked as Gina twisted it more only to have him tap out.

"One word…ow." Jeff said holding his arm, just then Gina's phone went off running to her bag she picked it up. After talking to Mike for a few minutes she came back out not looking to happy,

"Hey what's wrong?" Jeff asked noticing Gina with a sad look on her face.

"Their giving the tag team title to Mike…. and John." Gina said mumbling the last part, Jeff winced.

"Don't get me wrong John is nice, but come on Paul and Mike deserved it so much more. Oh and did I mention he's basically joining DX." Gina said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well don't worry about it right now let's concentrate on you getting the win for that title next week." Jeff said, Gina nodded before getting back in the ring and locking up.

After working on what she would do next week for a few hours they decided to get ready for the signing, once they arrived Liz and Jay were there as well.

"Lizzie!" Gina said hugging her best friend

"Hey so how's raw without us?" Liz asked returning the hug

"Ugh I miss not having you guys around." Gina said

"Ditto, so I heard about Paul. How's he doing right now?" Liz asked cautiously knowing it was a touchy subject.

"He's doing a tiny bit better after the surgery still in a lot of pain though." Gina said before taking her seat in between Jeff and Liz. When they started to let people into the room a girl came up to Gina shaking a bit,

"Oh my god I love you Gina." Was the only thing that the young girl could manage to say, Gina smiled.

"Aw thanks I love you too, so what's you're name?" Gina asked

"Danielle." The girl said

"I have a friend named Danielle." Gina said while singing a photo of herself, personally it wasn't her favorite she had just been starting out and that was her first photo shoot.

"Really?!" Danielle asked excitedly

"Yup." Gina said before handing it back to the girl

"There ya go." Gina said with a smile, Danielle walked slowly over to where Jeff was.

"Jeff will you marry me?" Danielle asked not knowing what she just said, when she did her face turned beat red. Gina chuckled as did Jeff,

"Yeah sure, just don't tell Gina about it." Jeff said making sure Gina could hear her

"Smooth Jeff real smooth." Gina said with a smirk, Jeff tickled Gina's sides causing her to squeal.

"Ok love birds save the flirting for after." Liz said

Later on that night Gina was talking on the phone with Paul and Mike on a three way conversation.

"I can't believe they are giving you and Cena the title." Paul said sadly,

"I know man this really sucks, he already has the biggest title what does he need the tag team title for?!" Gina asked as Jeff painted her toenails black,

"Hold on a sec…Jeff what are you doing?" Gina asked

"Painting you're toenails now stay still so I don't make any mistakes." Jeff said, Gina sighed before going back to her conversation.

"Hopefully it doesn't last long." Mike said

"I totally agree with you on that, well I think I'm going to go I'm pretty tired." Paul said

"Alright love ya Paul, feel better soon we need you." Gina said

"Love you too Gi." Paul said before Stephanie yelled something,

"Steph calm down I don't love her like that!" Paul said as his wife continued to yell.

"I think this is when we hang up…" Gina said before turning it off.

"So how is Paul doing?" Jeff asked as he continued to paint her toenails black,

"Good but can I ask you why you chose that color now it looks like I have some type of toe nail issue." Gina said looking at her now black toe nails.

"Hold you're horses I'm not done." Jeff said reaching over to his bag and getting some lime green nail polish.

"Who needs to go to a salon when you have your own personal Jeff." Gina said sarcastically, he smiled before getting really close to her toes to see what he was doing.

"Is this just an excuse to get high on nail polish Jeffery?" Gina asked jokingly.

"You know it babe." Jeff said, Gina's stomach did flips she loved when he called her that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright guys I know, no wrestling in this chappie and it was pretty short but I wanted to just put this up anyways I'm working on the next one right now. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: Hey guys, how are ya'll doing? Hope you're week is going good, I hope to see more reviews I want to know how I'm doing and love the feedback from the readers so please review it doesn't even take a minute. Jeez if that wasn't a beg for a review I don't know what is…oh wait PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give ya some cookies…ok I wont but it's a nice thought right? I'll shut up now and let you read the story hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything except for Gina, and Rose unless otherwise stated.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next week it was yet again time for RAW Gina was on edge because tonight she went for her title shot. Arriving at the arena at 5 she began to get ready, while doing her makeup Lisa came in.

"Hey Gina." Lisa said taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh hey Li, how are you?" Gina asked

"I'm doing ok just tired I was at a signing all morning." Lisa said shaking her wrist that were cramped up from signing stuff.

"Ah that sucks, you have a match tonight?" Gina asked

"Nope, yet again." Lisa said with a frustrated sigh, Gina's face immediately went into a frown for the fellow wrestler.

"That really sucks, maybe I can talk to Vince later?" Gina offered

"Nah don't bother, if he doesn't put me in a match next week I'll talk to him." Lisa said

"Alright but my offer still stands." Gina said getting out her lip gloss, just then Torrie came in holding Rose.

"Hey I was wondering where my Guinea Pig went." Gina said with a smirk, Torrie was a huge animal lover.

"Sorry I couldn't help but take her out with that cute little face begging to come out, I even used some of the doggie nail polish I put on my dogs." Torrie said showing Rose's now hot pink nails.

"Aw that's so cute." Gina said as Torrie placed Rose in Gina's lap.

Later on that night Gina was in Jeff's room with Rose walking around the floor squeaking and hopping and Gina did her stretches.

"So you nervous?" Jeff asked

"Yeah hopefully I'll win." Gina said before getting up to hug him, just when they were about to kiss one of the crew members opened the door telling her that she was up.

"Alright I'll see you after." Gina said taking in a shallow breath before quickly kissing him on the lips, as she went to walk out the door he grabbed her by the arm.

"Yeah?" She asked

"Kick ass." Jeff said with a smile before letting her go.

**Mickie's music came and she came out jumping around holding the title above her head before skipping down to the ring and sliding in before showing off her title to the audience. Mickie's music stopped and she turned around towards to the ramp and looking at her belt then looking at the ramp, Gina's music came on and the crowd went crazy. Gina walked out slowly before stopping at the top of the ramp and looking straight at Mickie mouthing she was going to take that belt from her, the crowd screamed louder. Gina then walked down to the ring before jumping onto the apron and staring at Mickie before flipping over and getting right in her face, the referee took Mickie's belt before ringing the bell. **

**They both locked up before Gina pushed Mickie making her fall, Mickie got up and Gina ran to the ropes bouncing off she did a flying clothesline. Both girls tumbled on the floor before they both started to get up Mickie grabbed Gina by the hair and swung her around. A few minutes in Gina had the upper hand and thought it would be the perfect time to execute the Shooting Star, but just as she went to the top rope and was about to jump off someone from the audience jumped over the barricade and jumped onto the apron before knocking Gina off the top turnbuckle making her slam head first onto the mat ring.**

"**J.R. did you see what that audience member did to Gina?!" The King said exclaimed before the "audience member" took of his hat and jacket.**

"**That's no audience member King, that's Randy Orton!" J.R. said, Gina was slowly getting up as Randy stalked her waiting for the right moment to give her the RKO. Turning around Randy went for it and gave her the RKO, a surge of pain went through Gina's head and neck as Mickie took the opportunity and went for the roll up. Getting the three count she jumped up and down as some of her fans booed her thinking this was all planned, after being handed the belt and raising her hand she turned to look at Randy who was now gone. Mickie looked down at Gina who was still out of it, helping her up she walked backstage with Gina leaning against her for support.**

Once backstage Mickie helped Gina in a chair before Jeff came over and making sure she'd be ok Mickie left.

"Baby you ok?" Jeff asked bending down to her level as she held her head in her hand.

"I don't know, what happened?" Gina asked looking up at him with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Come on I'm taking you to the EMT's." Jeff said helping her up off the chair, she leaned against him before slowly starting to walk.

"Alright how many fingers am I holding up?" The emt asked

"3 no wait 4?" Gina asked, the doctor looked at his fingers he only had two up.

He turned on a small flashlight before flashing it in her eyes, after doing a few more test he pulled Jeff aside and said she'd be out of it for 2 days at the most but that she'd be fine.

"I'm going to kill him." Jeff thought before Gina tugged at his sleeve trying to get his attention,

"What is it?" Jeff asked

"I want to go see Mike, could you help me up?" Gina asked

"Alright." Jeff said helping her off the chair.

After walking around a bit and haven't seen him in his room they found him at catering drinking a bottle of water.

"Hey Gina, I heard what happened out there. You ok?" He asked

"Hm oh yeah." Gina said staring off into space not really paying attention, Mike raised his eyebrow and looked at Jeff who mouthed he'd explain later.

"Don't you have you're match with Cena?" Gina asked

"Yeah, why?" Mike asked

"I want to come out there." Gina said, Mike was about to say yes before he remembered Randy would be out there as well.

"No not with him out there." Mike said

"Oh come on, just because what ever happened out there I have to stay back here?" Gina asked

"Gi you don't even remember what happened, you're in no condition to go out there right now." Jeff said

"What am I child Jeff?" Gina asked glaring at him, Mike was quick to jump in not wanting them to get into another argument.

"Gina we don't think of you as a child, we just want you safe so please for the both of us stay back here tonight ok?" Mike asked

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes, she started to walk away

"Hey aren't you going to wish me good luck." Mike said

"You don't need it." Gina said, Jeff shrugged and patted Mike on the shoulder before catching up to Gina.

While Mike and John were out in the ring, Gina was sitting on a couch with Jeff. During the match Gina had fallen asleep with her head on Jeff's lap, he guessed it was from the painkiller the EMT gave her.

"**And the winner of this match and the NEW tag team champions Shawn Michaels and John Cena!" Lillian announced as they both held the titles up before Shawn looked at John then at the title.**

"**King did you see that look HBK gave Cena, he wants that title." J.R.**

"**Who cares about that, what I'm wondering is where Gina is." King said**

"**From what we've just heard she has a concussion, thanks to Randy Orton." J.R. said before the camera zoomed in on Randy and Edge who were finally getting up from the beating they received.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/n: Alright that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions I'm all ears…well eyes ah you get what I meant. So you know what to do, remember the whole begging scene back up there? Alright so review, Love ya all hope you have a nice week!_


End file.
